


Captain Alpha

by BlackheartTheMad



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackheartTheMad/pseuds/BlackheartTheMad
Summary: Steve Rogers isn't just any old every day Alpha. He's The Alpha of the Avengers. (Y/N) is a new recruit to the team and the day that you and he meet just so happens to be the exact same day that you go into a brutal heat that drives him up the wall backward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice this story on Wattpad that's because I posted it there. Please do not report this I am the original author. I promise.

You woke up that fateful morning and knew almost as soon as you rolled out of bed that it was coming. Your heat. It was already unbearably hot as you pulled on a spaghetti strap tank top and the shortest shorts that you had and you drug yourself over to the monitor on the wall and looked at it only to groan. It was set at 68 degrees and yet still you felt like you were standing outside underneath the scorching hot sun. “FRIDAY?” You groaned as you sank down into a sitting position with your forehead resting on against the cool wall. “Yes, Miss (Y/N)?” The AI asked. “I need…you…to tell Stark…it’s starting.” You whimpered as the first of many pains shot through your lower abdomen causing you to double over gasping. “Right away, Miss (Y/L/N).” FRIDAY said urgently. You silently thanked Tony for putting her in all the rooms including the bedrooms and bathrooms as you crawled back over to your bed. Halfway there, a hot feeling bloomed between your thighs and you moaned wantonly and almost stopped as you felt slick start to drip from between your folds but you managed to finally reach your bed and crawl up onto it. Ten minutes later, Nat, Tony, Bruce and someone new came walking through your door as you cried curled up in a ball in the middle of your bed. 

“Holy shit on a stick, yea she’s damn sure in heat!” Tony said as he stopped dead almost knocked off his feet by the delicious scent that was wafting his way from the bed. “Tony!” Nat growled as she shoved him towards the door and Bruce opened the bag that he had slung over his shoulder and began taking out all sorts of vials and syringes in order to help calm the raging heat that was just below your skin. You vaguely registered Banner rummaging about and getting things set up and Natasha and Tony bickering as per usual but you couldn’t help but stare at the tall, blonde haired, blue eyes obvious Alpha standing with his arms crossed and his jaw set so hard you were surprised that he wasn’t cracking teeth at this point. As the other three continued going about things as normal, it took everything in you not to jump off the bed and rip this new man’s clothes off and have him knot you then and there but thankfully Banner turned with three syringes and walked over to the bed and sat down beside you and began explaining what the syringes were for. Taking your eyes off the handsome man you looked at Bruce as he began to talk. “Ok, (Y/N). This first shot is going to reduce your body temperature. You’ll be able to relax for a few hours until it wears off.” He said as he swabbed your hip with an alcohol pad and then gave you the first shot which made you hiss as it stung. “How long will that be?” You asked as the stinging finally faded. “Well…we don’t know. It’s different for each omega you see. Sometimes the shot can last all day other times it’ll last for about two hours. It’s literally a guessing game at first and then once we figure out how your body reacts to the dosage I just gave you then we can either up it or leave it the same.” He said. You nodded that you understood and he had you sit up so he could give you the other two shots in your arms. 

“This second shot is to well uh…help with the uh….”He stammered unable to find the right combination of words that he could string together that wouldn’t leave him embarrassed as all hell. “I believe what Banner is trying to say is that this second shot should slow down the production of that divine smelling slick between those beautiful legs of yours.” The tall handsome blond man said. It was as though the fire that had just started to ease up beneath your skin blazed back to life just at the sound of this man’s voice as he uncrossed his arms and began stalking towards you where you sat whimpering and now once again covered in sweat on the edge of your bed. “You’ve got to be shitting me!” Banner exclaimed causing everyone to stop and look at him. “What’s…wrong?” You moaned as another flash of heat tore through you and you felt yourself gush slick into your panties as the blond Alpha took another step towards you. “She just burnt through that entire dosage! Cap, you’re going to have to leave.” Banner said as he looked up at the blonde man. You bit your lip to keep your protests in your throat but you could tell that the man that you now knew was Captain Steve Rogers didn’t want to leave anymore than you wanted him to. 

“Steve, let’s go. She’s getting to me too and I doubt we’d do anyone any good if we ended up fist fighting over her.” Tony snarked as he walked over to Steve who by this point was shaking ever so slightly. You looked up at Steve who’s eyes were almost midnight blue they were so dark and nodded apologetically to him. Steve huffed and shrugged Tony’s hand off as he strode to the door. “I’ll come back and introduce myself properly later.” He said turning back towards you as he reached the door causing Tony to almost walk into him. Steve yanked open the door and stormed out it leaving a very nervous looking Natasha and Banner in the room with you. “Sweetie, I hate to do this since I know you hate being in hospitals but I’m going to have to at least monitor you for one night to see how you managed to burn through that dosage so quickly.” Banner said as he gave you another dosage to calm your heat then began packing up quickly so that Natasha could help you get changed. “I…understand...no hard…feelings.” You gasped and smiled at Banner once he got his things packed. He smiled and patted your arm as he walked towards the door and then turned back and told Natasha, “As soon as you get her dressed, bring her to the lab.” 

Natasha nodded and Bruce left shutting the door. Natasha immediately walked over and yanked your closet open and grabbed some of the most unlikely clothes to dress you in. “Really…Nat? A sweater…and jeans?” You gasped as she yanked your arms up and forced the sweater over your head and arms. “Look, you don’t know Steve as well as I do and let me tell you something now. I’ve NEVER seen him act like that around an Omega in heat. Usually, he’d excuse himself or he wouldn’t even come at all but when he said he would come back and introduce himself properly? He damn well meant it. I just hope I’m not around when he finds out we’re holding you overnight.” She said as she helped you into your jeans. As she slung an arm around your shoulder to help you to the door something told you that Cap was going to pitch a fit when he couldn’t find you in my room. And several hours later, you and Natasha both were proven right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is being adorable in the beginning and it's gonna hit you in the feels...I'm not sorry.

“Alright, sweetie. I’m going to give you the highest dosage that I can and then I’m going to monitor you all night to see how your body reacts ok?” Bruce said after he’d gotten you out of the sweater and jeans and into a hospital gown. When you’d first walked in he’d looked at you as though you’d lost your ever-loving mind and you giggled and pointed to Nat who had immediately gone on the defensive. “Hey, I’m just trying to protect her from big bad Alpha man that’s stalking the corridors out there ok?” She said as she pulled the curtain and helped you undress and get into the hospital gown. Bruce laughed after she’d said this and said, “Ya know I can’t actually blame you on that. I’ve never seen him act so aggressive.” The room was tense as you climbed into the hospital bed which was actually quite comfortable and Bruce walked over and began hooking electrodes up to you. He actually had Nat help when he needed to hook some up to your chest because he was so shy and didn’t want to offend you so Nat took the electrodes and the sticky pads that they were hooked to and placed them on you as you and she both dissolved into a fit of hysterical giggles over the way Bruce was blushing as he turned his back waiting on Nat to get finished. 

“Bruce, it’s fine. You’re not going to offend me.” You said as she finally finished with the last electrode and you fixed the gown back to where you were decent once again. “I..well..I mean…if you say so, (Y/N).” Bruce spluttered causing you and Nat to start giggling again. “Awww Bruce it’s ok, honey.” You said and gave him a reassuring pat on the back of his hand as he turned and grabbed the syringe that was full to bursting with the same medicine that he’d given you and that you’d burnt through in a matter of minutes back in your room when Captain Alpha was standing there in all his tall handsome glory. Just as he gave you the shot in the opposite hip that he first gave you the shot in a wickedly dirty thought of Steve on top of you pounding into you hard as he leaned down and whispered, “My Omega,” went through your mind and a hot gush of slick flowed from between your legs and you moaned softly. “You ok?” Both Nat and Bruce asked at the same time and you nodded and then looked down and groaned. “Sorry about the sheets, Bruce.” You mumbled blushing from head to toe as he administered the shot and smiled warmly at you. “Sweetie, it’s fine. I understand that this is just what Omega’s go through. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He said as he got up and took the now empty syringe to the sharps biohazard box and put it in there and threw the trash from the alcohol pad away as well. A sudden beeping from where Nat sat on the side of your bed and from where Bruce stood made you jerk your head up as Nat swore in Russian under her breath and Bruce turned a little pale as he dialed a number on his phone and then put it up to his ear. 

“Tony, you can’t be serious…you don’t understand…she burnt through the dosage I gave her remember? …Yes, I’ve got her under observation…do you really think that’s wise, Tony? …Fine as long as you keep her under observation in her room…what do you mean…Tony…TONY DON’T YOU DARE!!! He just hung up on me!” Bruce shrieked indignantly causing you to start gigglesnorting. “Well, change of plans it seems.” Bruce said as he turned and faced you and Nat. “Going back upstairs?” You asked a small smile forming on your lips. “Yes, because apparently Tony ‘I’ve got this don’t worry about it’ Stark didn’t have it and we did need to worry and he’s waited until the last minute when things are dire yet again to call for backup. Why is it always like this? Why can’t he just accept help when it’s offered instead of one of us always getting to tell him that we all told him so. I mean it’s not that I don’t immensely enjoy telling that great prick that I told him so it’s just getting to do it so often is starting to take all the fun out of it.” Bruce grumbled as he turned his back and Nat helped you as best she could to get undressed and redressed for the third time that day only this time she had tears of laughter streaming down her face. “Bruce…baby…you have to stop!” She gasped as she finally pulled the curtain back to reveal a fully dressed you. “Look, all I’m saying is he should be smart enough to know by now that we’re all eventually going to start asking whose turn it is to tell him ‘I bloody told you so, you pompous prick’ but will he ever figure that out? No! Hell, he could come up with the cure for every disease known to mankind tomorrow and retire next week as the richest man of all time and he STILL wouldn’t be smart enough to figure out that if we offer him help he should probably take it because ya know we’ve got this thing called foresight. Totally NOT a superpower it’s just we tend to look at the big picture and see that may or may not need help. All that swirly haired ninny muffin does is think ‘OOOO another chance for me to blow shit up!’ And then the rest of us….oh hey, Tony.” Bruce said as Tony walked into the lab. 

“Uh yeah, what was that last bit? Sorry, didn’t quite catch that.” Tony said as he glared daggers at Bruce and you and Nat instantly bolted for the elevator. “Hey, wait!” Bruce called. “She can stay in the lab now!” Tony yelled but the elevator doors had closed and you and Nat took one look at each other and burst out laughing falling against one another. “Swirly…haired…” You wheezed unable to finished the sentence. “NINNY MUFFIN!” She gigglesnorted as she leaned against the wall of the elevator with tears pouring down her face. You managed to calm down just enough that when the elevator doors opened it didn’t look like you were having a heart attack only to be greeted by the swirly haired ninny muffin himself and that was all it took for you and Nat both to fall out of the elevator laughing yourselves to tears pointing at Tony screaming, “SWIRLY HAIRED NINNY MUFFIN!” Tony looked completely confused and Bruce blushed from head to toe as Sam, Wanda, Peter, Clint, Loki, Thor and the others all burst into laughter with you. You was in the middle of trying to get up when a very familiar scent washed over you causing you to groan and bolt for your room. “What was her time clocked at? Anyone catch it? Point Break?” Tony called as you slammed the door as the heat began to make itself known once more. It wasn’t as bad as it had been this morning but you knew that in a few hours you’d be panting and writhing in agony almost willing to beg and plead with an Alpha to knot you just to get some relief. You managed to climb up on your bed as sleep finally overtook you. 

True enough several hours later you awoke in a slick soaked bed feeling like you were in the middle of a raging inferno as you kicked the covers off. A cramp through your abdomen had you biting your bottom lip and whimpering as you slid your pants off and your hand immediately found its way between your legs as you started rubbing your already slick drenched pussy. You were writhing and moaning in agony trying to give yourself any type of relief and was just about to give up when you heard it. A low growl from right outside your room and even though you’d never actually heard him growl you knew without having to be told exactly who was standing outside your room. It was Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the SMUT!

You heard him inhale and groan right outside your door and you damn near moaned out loud but managed to bite your bottom lip hard enough to almost draw blood as you heard him speak. “Oh shit, doll, I could smell your slick all the way upstairs!” He groaned and you could hear him dragging his nails down the wooden frame of the door as he kept talking. “Open the door for me, darling and I’ll make it all better, Alpha promises.” He growled through the door and suddenly his scent was must stronger and you knew he was standing outside your door with his cock in his hand, I mean how else would his scent have gone from tolerable to overwhelming in a matter of moments? You whimpered and slid two fingers deep inside yourself and began to pump them slowly in and out as you tried not to slick all over again as you thought about what he could do to you with those hands, that mouth … that cock. “That delicious smell of yours is stronger now. You’re about to slick without me in there, aren’t you? Such a naughty Omega. I’ll have to punish you for that.” Steve groaned through the door and you could hear him beginning to pant and you knew that he was about to leave a mess outside your door that either he or you were going to have to explain and then clean up in the morning. 

“Steve!” You whimpered as you started to gush around your fingers the ecstasy of the orgasm only lasting a few moments before you were writhing in agony again and the heat flared hotter this time causing you to whimper as you crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up in order to get the soaking wet sheets off your bed. “Sugar, let me in,” Steve begged softly and it took everything in your power to ignore his scent that smelled like leather, rain, and musk. It took you a few minutes to stagger over to the dresser where you kept the clean linens and get a new set out and then stagger back over to your bed and pull the dirty, soaked ones off and put the new ones on. The entire time that you were changing your bed you could hear Steve still pleasuring himself right outside your door all the while begging and pleading for you to let him in. You’d finally gotten the top sheet on when you heard him gasp and you knew exactly what had just happened, not only because you heard him when he’d came but also because of the amount of pheromones he’d released caused you to hit your knees moaning his name. It was quiet for a few moments and then all of a sudden you heard a very odd sound until you realized what he was doing and another hot gush of slick coated the insides of your thighs. 

The low scratching sound that was coming from your doorway was him dragging his nails down the wooden frame repeatedly until you heard him hiss in pain and speak again. “You and that heavenly smelling cunt of yours just made me make a mess, doll. But don’t worry, I’ve left a mark to let all the other Alpha’s in this building know that you…are mine. But just know little one, there will come a time when I won’t be able to stand out here and control myself as well as I’ve done tonight. There will come a time when I kick in this adorable piece of cardboard that Stark calls a door and that’s when I’ll take you properly. Now finishing slicking for your Alpha.” He growled darkly as you reached between your legs and teased your clit until you once again had slick gushing from between your legs. “Good girl, (Y/N).” He said quietly and you’d thought he’d left until you managed to climb back up onto the bed after throwing a towel over the mess you’d just made and you heard him speak one final time. “Get some sleep, baby doll.” You laughed softly to yourself as you heard him stalk away knowing full well that sleep wasn’t something that you was going to get until you called Banner back down to administer another shot. 

“FRIDAY?” You panted as the heat returned in spades and you almost started crying. “Doctor Banner is already on his way, Miss (Y/L/N).” The AI said sympathetically. You felt bad for not being able to say thank you but about the time you’d opened your mouth one of the worst cramps you’d ever experienced had slowly worked its way through your abdomen and you screamed about the time Bruce and Natasha came running through the door. “Shhh, shhh! It’s ok, it’s ok sweetheart.” Natasha said as she jumped in bed with you and immediately pulled you into a hug as the tears started and Banner worked fast to get the syringe filled with the medicine. “This is a new type of medicine that I’d actually been working on for the last few months. It’s the same time of medicine as before only this is the extra strength version so hopefully this will be able to last much longer than the regular stuff for you.” He said as he walked over with an alcohol pad and the syringe already in hand. You hugged Natasha tightly as you felt him swab your hip with the alcohol pad and flinched when he gave you the shot but then almost immediately began to relax as you felt yourself begin to cool off significantly. You’d just started to doze off when you heard Natasha say, “Before you get some well-earned rest ….uh…. do you know who left their mark on your door outside?” Without even opening your eyes you smiled and softly said, “Steve.” You could’ve sworn you heard them both say, “Oh shit,” before you passed out but you were too tired to even care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is so mad it's so freakin funny! And also you do something a little...reckless.

“YOU’VE GOT TO BE ABSOLUTELY SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW!” A louder than hell voice yelled outside your bedroom. You groaned and rolled out of bed pulling on a big loose t-shirt and some shorts and opened your door only to find the Avengers standing in the hallway. Sam, Bucky, Natasha, and Wanda were all cracking up laughing, Bruce, Clint and Thor was trying to console a very indignant looking Tony while he simply looked at you in horror and it took you a minute to remember what was going on. Looking down you saw what Tony was so upset about. There was a very large puddle of a white sticky substance on the floor and you tried hard to hide the fact that you was blushing. “AND WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THE DARK STUFF AROUND YOUR DOOR?!” Tony screamed as his eyes widened. You furrowed your brow not knowing exactly what he meant as you stepped over the puddle of cum in the hallway and backed up a bit to look at your door frame only to back into someone. A pair of arms immediately wrapped around you as you were engulfed in the scent of leather…rain… and musk. You moaned softly as you registered who was holding you and Steve’s voice said from right behind you, “That’s where I marked my territory, Stark. Is there a problem with that?” Tony looked torn between wanting to scream and wanting to punch Steve as you fought with your urges to press yourself harder into Steve but you were saved by Tony finally finding his voice and saying, “That can be dealt with later. I came down here to tell you assholes to suit up we’ve got a mission. That includes you, (Y/N).” Bruce and Natasha were immediately yelling at him as Steve pushed you behind him and actually growled. 

“Tony, you cannot actually be serious! You know what condition she’s in!” Natasha yelled. “Tony, seriously, what the hell?!” Bruce yelled as he took a step forward looking extremely worried. “You guys, it’s fine! We knew that this would happen eventually. Bruce just keep extra vials in the quinjet just in case. Natasha, breath sister. Breath. Steve…” You said faltering when you got to Steve. He whirled around and looked down at you and you damn near hit your knees again as you took in what he was wearing. A black slim fit t-shirt clung to his very well defined muscles, a pair of denim jeans hung low on his hips and he wore a big black fluffy jacket with black combat boots. “Steve, just keep an eye on me while we’re out there, ok?” You said softly looking up into his midnight blue eyes whose pupils were blown with lust and anger. He brought his hand up to caress your cheek and you leaned into his hand but the moment was interrupted as Tony yelled, “NOW PEOPLE! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!” Everyone immediately sprang into actions bolting towards their rooms as you looked over at Wanda who was already grinning and nodded without you having to say a word and waved her hand and the cum on the floor vanished as she said, “That’s the only time I’m cleaning … that … up for you.” You grinned at her and said, “I owe you, big time.” With that, you ran into your room and ripped off your t-shirt and shorts and pulled on a black lycra suit that was very similar to Natasha’s except that yours had silver seams instead of black on black. You were pulling on your boots when you heard your door open and you said without looking up, “I’m just getting my boots on I’ll be out in a minute.” 

A low growl issued from the doorway and you looked up to see Steve standing there his arms by his side, fists clenched and once again shaking. “This is a whole other level of dangerously stupid even for Stark.” He growled as he stalked towards you and you felt yourself starting to get warm and you put up a hand to stop him. He was about six feet from you when he did stop and he asked quietly, “Do you need Banner?” Taking deep breaths you lowered your hand and nodded and he lifted his hand to his ear and said, “Banner, she needs a dose before we leave.” Several minutes later Natasha and Bruce once again came running through my door. Natasha threw you an earpiece and said, “It’s already programmed all you have to do is put it in.” Bruce already had the syringe filled and walked up to you and said, “Unfortunately, since we can’t have you sleeping until after all this is done, this is once again the regular strength dosage. It should last until we touch down since this is a long flight. If you need another before then just come to find me on the quinjet.” You nodded in understanding as he administered the shot through your suit to your hip and you once again hissed in pain only this time Steve’s eyes flashed and he took a step towards you. 

“I’m fine, promise.” You said as you pulled on your other boot and placed the comm in your ear. “Alright well if that’s everything then we need to get going Tony’s already irritable,” Bruce said as he sprinted for the door after placing the syringe in the sharps box that was in your bathroom. You took off right behind him with Steve right behind you and Natasha bringing up the rear. As soon as you boarded the quinjet, Tony threw a glare in your general direction and grumbled, “About damn time.” Steve who was already on edge about you going, to begin with, growled and began stomping towards Tony until you put a hand on his arm and the effect was instantaneous. Steve gasped and hit his knees and you staggered backward and ended up falling, thankfully, into your seat as the rest of the Avengers plus Loki all looked on with worried expressions. “You two ok?” Clint said halfway out of his seat. You nodded completely winded but threw him a reassuring smile that everyone else saw as well and with that everyone went back to strapping themselves in and after several minutes Clint lifted the quinjet so smoothly that no one even felt it take off. “Alright, boys and girls. Today’s field trip is going to take us to the remote snow-covered country of Belarus. Apparently, there’s been several dozen people that have witnessed the old Red Room Academy being used for something once again.” Tony said quietly and you immediately looked over at Natasha who’s face was unreadable but you knew that underneath her emotionless mask her world was being turned upside down. 

“We need to get in there figure out all that we can and then we need to make quick work of these bastards. Natasha, you know the layout of this place like the back of your hand, sweetheart, and as much as I hate asking this of you…” Tony faltered a bit at the end as Natasha looked up with her eyes blazing into his with a look of pure unadulterated hate plastered on her face. “This is how we’re going to do this.” She said her Russian accent coming through and you knew that she was neck deep in flashbacks. “Clint, Bucky you’re the snipers you’re going to cover the northeast and southwest corners. I don’t care which one of you covers which, work that out amongst yourselves. If you see anyone that looks suspicious shoot to kill.” She said pointing to where she wanted them to be on a 3D map that Stark had pulled up for her. “Wanda, you’re with me. I’ll be looking for hard drives, computers, mainframes, anything so while I’m doing that you cover my six.” Natasha said as she looked over at Wanda who’s eyes were glowing a bright scarlet red. “Sam, Thor, I want you two in the sky. If you see anything that looks out of place call it out and we’ll take care of it. If you see any air artillery then take it out. Don’t wait for my signal just destroy it.” She said as she looked up at the three men who stood meekly in front of the tiny red-headed assassin and simply nodded their heads. 

“Steve, (Y/N)…” Natasha sighed and turned to the both of you but before she could say much of anything you’d wrapped her in the tightest of hugs as tears slowly streamed down your face. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around you as she realized why you were crying and softly said, “It’s alright, sister. It’s alright. I’ll be fine, I promise.” You noticed as she said this her Russian accent faded somewhat and you pulled back and looked her in the eyes before finally smiling softly and returning to stand beside Steve who laced his fingers through yours and squeezed gently letting you know without saying a word that he was there for you. “Sister, you, Loki and Steve are going to go in guns blazing. Cause as much chaos as you can for as long as you can. Think you can handle that?” She asked looking up at you. You smiled wickedly and checked your guns before cocking them causing even Loki to gasp in amazement as you growled, “Chaos is what I do best, sister.” And before anyone else could say a word Clint yelled from up front, “INCOMING!” As everyone scattered for their seats you grinned and did the one thing that you knew was going to get you an ass chewing for the next week, you sprinted to the back of the quinjet slammed your fist down on the bright green button beside the ramp and waited until it lowered and then took three deep breaths…and jumped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes sideways and gets really real

“NO!” Natasha, Bruce, Bucky, and Steve all screamed as they looked up as saw you jump from the back of the quinjet. “WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL AND FUCK?!” Clint, Tony, Thor, and Loki all yelled as they ran to the back and watched as you plummeted several hundred feet. Wanda, whose eyes was the only thing that was radiating scarlet magic before was now surrounded by bright blood red swirling magic as she reached into your mind to help you slow your descent. Down below, you crashed through the roof of the largest building and landed in a three-point landing and looked up to see HYDRA agents racing towards you with weapons drawn and you put your hand up to your ear and sassed, “You old folks gonna think about joining me or have you all fallen and can’t get up? Did you forget to take your vitamins this morning?” A snarl was the only answer you got and a small twinge of guilt shot through you as you stood up and immediately took out the four agents that were nearest to you. More HYDRA agents began swarming towards you but after thirty minutes you’d made quick, clean work of all of them and was just sitting down at the nearest computer when your comm screeched with feedback causing you to grab your ear and jerk the comm out. 

Shaking your head and rubbing your ear you placed the comm in your pocket thinking nothing of it and went about hacking into the mainframe of the network that the computer you were sitting at. You smirked thanking your lucky stars that you’d brought a TB thumb drive with you this time and inserted it and kicked your heels up on the desk and waited for the download to finish. As all the data was downloading onto the thumb drive you decided it’d be a good time to check out your surroundings and you stood up and twisted first one way then the other cracking your neck and back sighing in relief. You’d started to notice that it was getting a bit warmer but you didn’t think anything of it especially seeing as how Banner was literally in the same building as you and all you’d have to do is yell and he’d come running along with Natasha and Steve. The thought of Steve brought you up short as you made your way around the room and you bit your lip and moaned softly as you remember his voice husky with lust as he said, “Alpha promises.” You could feel the slick beginning to drip into your panties but your mind brought up even more dirty thoughts of what had transpired between you two last night and you could just picture him with no shirt on stroking himself hard and slow as he growled through your door that you were a naughty Omega and that he was going to have to punish you for slicking without him being in the room with you. You tripped over a stray cord lying on the floor and it brought you back to reality and that’s when you realized you were in far more trouble that you could possibly imagine. 

Not only had your heat kicked into full swing yet again drenching you in sweat, slick and the dirtiest thoughts of Steve that you could barely even imagine but as you turned to try and make your way back to the computer you’d been sitting at you saw something that made your heart damn near stop. There standing on the metal landing a floor above you looking down was the things nightmares were made of. Not one but all five of the other Winter Soldiers were standing there with guns pointed straight at you. Blank shock and pure terror surged through you efficiently cooling the heat that was burning under your skin and you slowly made your way back to the computer that you’d been sitting at trying to take your comm out of your pocket without being too obvious about it. “I wouldn’t.” The only female of the group said as you reached a hand into your pocket and you froze not knowing whether you should keep still or try and take your hand out of your pocket as tears sprang into your eyes. You looked up just in time to see all five of them jump over the rail and land on the ground about ten feet in front of you and you whimpered softly still unsure as to what you should do. “Go ahead. It’s not like it will do you any good though. But it will amuse us to watch you try.” The female spoke again and you realized that she thought you were reaching for a weapon and you almost sighed with relief. 

You reached further into your pocket and felt the comm earpiece and immediately grabbed it and put it in your ear and acted as though you were turning up the volume on it and then said, “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to come in here I was trying to find the exit and then I lost my hearing aid and I was reaching for my spare. I don’t….I wasn’t trying to hurt any of you.” You stuttered. “(Y/N)? What’s going on?” You heard Natasha ask and prayed that she wouldn’t get louder with her questioning because you knew that Bucky and Steve both had super hearing and that if these super soldiers heard your team’s voices over the comm then you were going to be in for one hell of a fight. Unfortunately, things took a very bad turn for the worse as the tallest of the men inhaled and then growled, “I smell…an Omega…on their heat.” Immediately all eyes went to you and you whimpered knowing for a fact that you were way out of your depth and that the team was probably halfway across the compound and wouldn’t be able to get to you in time. Suddenly, an idea occurred to you and you prayed hard that it would work and you continued to watch as the four men began stalking towards you as the female remained behind and you screamed Wanda’s name inside your head and almost instantly you heard a gasp over the comm but nothing else. 

“(Y/N)? Why aren’t you using the comm, love?” Wanda’s voice said inside your head and you almost burst into tears in relief knowing that you were about to be saved. “Wanda, I need you to send Bucky, Steve and Thor my way NOW!” You sobbed in your head and you could almost feel her starting to panic as she said, “(Y/N) WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Unfortunately for you, you’d closed your eyes as you had this internal conversation and when you did open your eyes you screamed as the four Winter Soldier Alpha’s all leaped at you at the same time knocking the comm out of your ear as you went flying across the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You only thought shit couldn't get any worse. Ehehehe oh you were so wrong.

Almost as soon after your back slammed into the metal support beam that was directly behind you the Alpha’s were right on top of you snarling, snapping and growling more at each other than at you but it didn’t help your nerves at all that they were acting like feral animals to begin with whomever they were directing their rage towards. “We have to move her NOW! This wasn’t a hearing aid it was a comm!” The female said as she stepped on your earpiece and you felt your blood run ice cold. Besides Wanda being in your head constantly that earpiece was the only thing that was connecting you to the rest of the group and you knew that after they rescued you… if they could rescue you without jeopardizing the mission, that you were going to be in for one hell of a chewing out not only from your sister, Natasha but also from Steve as well. Almost as soon as you thought that you heard Wanda consoling you in your head. “Don’t worry about getting into trouble. These things happen sometimes and sometimes it’s unavoidable although I’ve never seen Cap so livid since I’ve met him. Tony and Bucky can’t even hold him back.” 

A dry sob escaped your throat which only served to fuel the Alpha’s snapping and snarling around you and you realized that you’d been armed this entire time and silently thanked Natasha for having tasers installed into your suit as you leaned up and tased to two biggest of the Alphas dropping them to the floor like rag dolls completely unconscious. The other two males immediately froze and then turned and looked at you growling as blood dripped from the smallest one's nose and mouth. “Oh, sweetheart, I don’t think you understand just how badly you fucked up.” The bigger one said as he grabbed you around the throat and began to drag you over to where the now very livid female was standing. You knew that you were going to experience vast amounts of pain you just didn’t know when so you began preparing yourself as you slammed your eyes shut. “Wanda, I’m in the surveillance room with the five other Winter Soldiers and I just tazed two of them and now the other three are about to take revenge on me!” You rambled to Wanda inside your head and you heard her gasp inside your head and for a few moments you were alone and that more than anything that you’d gone through so far terrified you straight to the depths of your very soul and you uttered a small whimper. That only pissed the three Alpha Winter Soldiers off further and when they reached the female Alpha she slammed her fist into your nose and then into your diaphragm which made you inhale all the blood that had started gushing out of your nose and you began to choke on it. 

Suddenly, a very loud, very primal roar was heard as the Alpha’s heads turned in the direction of the sound and you knew that Wanda had just told Steve not only where you were but what was going on and that you had just been attacked. As soon as you managed to catch your breath and spit out a mouthful of blood you choked, “You guys…are so screwed.” The Alpha’s looked at you and then the one holding you dropped you where he stood as they all walked further from you and began whispering among themselves obviously debating on whether you were truly worth their trouble or not. It took you a moment to realize that they’d dropped you not even three feet from the computer that you had been sitting at when all of this began and to your immense relief you saw that they hadn’t yet seen the thumb drive in the side of the computer. You crawled towards the desk as their argument became more heated and they began paying less attention to you and you looked up at the screen in time to see the download bar flick from 99% to 100% and you almost cried at the amazing amount of sheer dumb luck you’d just had. 

You hazarded a glance over your shoulder and saw that the three remaining Alpha’s were still bickering with each other and that’s when you decided, not only were you going to grab the thumb drive but you were going to get the hell out of dodge while you still could. Slowly… slowly you crawled towards the desk and reached up and grabbed the thumb drive and leaned down like you were in pain and stored it in the belt that you’d been fortunate enough to remember to wear. The Alpha’s were now actually talking but it was in a language that you weren’t familiar with so you took the opportunity of their distraction to do something recklessly brave. Once you’d gotten as close to the door as you could, you squinted your eyes as close to shut as you could and prayed that Wanda could hear you as you said, “I’m about to make a break for it. Keep an eye out for me I’m coming out the main double doors into the north hallway.” And then before any of them could process what you were doing, you scrambled on all fours towards the doors and once out of them jumped up and took off sprinting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right. In. The. FEELS.

As soon as you took off running you knew that you’d made the biggest mistake of your life but you tried to keep it together and not start screaming as you ran down the hallway looking for any path that led away from the surveillance room and the three Alphas that you could hear now gaining on you. You’d almost given up hope when you saw a hallway that crossed the one you were on and in a snap decision you turned to the right and almost hit your knees when you saw the Avengers running towards you. “DOWN NOW!” Steve roared at you as he lifted the gun in his hands and you instantly hit your knees and slid to a stop as he took aim and fired directly at the first Alpha in his sights that just so happened to be the female. Without even knowing what hit her, she hit the floor dead with blood dripping from the wound between her eyes. The other two staggered to a halt but looked up at Steve with rage and hate simmering in their eyes as they both growled at him. You’d just managed to stand up when you felt a hand close around your neck and throwing caution to the wind you screamed and Steve immediately put bullets between the other two Alphas eyes and turned on his heel to see what was going on. As soon as he registered what was going on, his face drained of all color and he took a step forward only to be stopped by Tony and Bucky. 

“Steve… he’s ruthless. He’ll snap her neck just to prove that he can and won’t feel anything when he does.” Bucky said in a low, carrying voice as you dangled just above the floor where the biggest of the Alphas kept you with his hand firmly around your neck and you mentally cursed yourself over and over again for not making sure that the two you’d tazed were actually out cold. The Alpha slowly lowered you to the floor and then in a move that made you almost sick to your stomach buried his face in your neck and inhaled. You squirmed and whimpered, not in pleasure but in discomfort and you watched as Steve’s eyes went almost black with rage as the rest of the team had to hold him back from throwing himself at the Alpha who had now started to paw at you as tears began to stream down your face. “You should’ve kept a closer eye on this little Omega.” He said with a thick Russian accent as his hands continued to roam all over you and you fought down the bile rising in your throat. Suddenly, you heard Wanda’s voice in your head again saying, “Do you trust me?” Your eyes flicked to hers and you furrowed your brow but answered inside your head, “Of course I trust you.” You kept your eyes on her trying hard to ignore the Alpha that was now growling at Steve that he’d like nothing more than to rip your clothes off and take you in front of all of them to show that the Avengers were worthless. Wanda’s eyes slowly closed and you knew exactly what she was going to do before her eyes shot open. 

The Alpha, who was too busy making a speech to realize his fatal mistake, looked up just as her glowing scarlet eyes locked with his and she launched herself at him and her fingers made contact with his temples and he dropped to his knees screaming in agony. His hand tightened around your throat cutting off all air flow and for a moment you panicked and you could see that Steve was panicking too but then the Alpha’s hand spasmed and you used the opportunity to jerk free from his grasp. Several things happened all at once as soon as you were free from him. Tony, Bucky, Natasha, and Steve all aimed at the Alpha and fired simultaneously while Sam, Loki, Thor and Bruce all ran for you as you leaned gasping and coughing against the wall. Wanda shielded herself from the bullets that punched into the Alpha’s skull and he fell flat on his back dead as a doornail as Natasha, Tony and Bucky all walked over to him to make sure that he was in fact truly dead. Everyone had looks of relief on their faces as they started to calm down now that you were safe. Everyone except Steve that is, who turned on his heel and marched up to you and yanked you off the wall and stooped low and picked you up bridal style and turned and began sprinting back towards what you could only assume was the entrance to the building. Several of the other Avengers yelled as soon as he took off but of course you two were long gone by the time they’d actually processed what he had done and where you two were going and the only one fast enough to actually catch up with you two was Bucky but after about five minutes you figured that he wasn’t going to follow because one he probably didn’t know which way you were going and two he didn’t want to risk the brunt of Steve’s fury if he did follow. 

You kept your arms wrapped tightly around Steve’s neck as you took in your surroundings. Soon enough though he was out the front doors and striding towards the quinjet and that’s when your nerves took over as you snuck a side glance at him and saw that his jaw was set hard once again and his eyes were still a dark ocean blue though they’d lightened considerably. The soles of his combat boots thumped against the metal ramp of the quinjet and you felt your heart skip a beat in your chest and you took several deep breaths to try and calm yourself down as he made his way to the nurse's station. “Check her over, make sure she’s fine then leave us.” He said gruffly to Dr. Cho who looked up startled as he stormed through the door and laid you down in the Cradle. Dr. Cho simply took one look at you and then nodded as Steve put a hand to his ear and hissed, “You will give us some alone time with each other or I swear on everything I love I’ll personally rip every one of your throats out. Keeping us apart is what caused all of this shit to begin with.” You swallowed hard and thanked God that you didn’t have your comm anymore and couldn’t hear what the team was saying that was getting him so riled up again. About that time though, Dr. Cho began checking you over and after a while nodded said that you should be fine but that you’d need to take it easy for a few weeks to let your body recover from the stress it was suddenly thrown under. Steve wasted no time in yanking you back up into his arms and storming out of the room turning his head this way and that until he finally found an empty room that he strode into and kicked the door closed behind you both. 

You’d looked around briefly before, as he’d carried you in, and you hadn’t seen any light at all so when the door slammed shut behind him you were plunged into complete darkness and as much as it scared you being inside a pitch black room with a very highly pissed off Steve, it also turned you on and you felt the heat under your skin flash white hot and you whimpered softly hoping that Steve would be able to control himself. “What. Were. You. Thinking?” He growled in a deathly quiet voice that made goosebumps erupt all over your flesh. You took several deep breaths and answered in a small voice that sounded so childish that you wanted to cringe and curl up into a ball because of, “I don’t know.” It was quiet for several very tense moments and then you heard him start moving but due to the darkness of the room you couldn’t see exactly what he was doing. You were just about to open your mouth and ask him what he was doing when you heard him say, “If I were you I wouldn’t come to the sleep quarters any time soon. She and I are having a… discussion.” It occurred to you then that he was talking to the team on the comm then you heard him take the comm out of his ear and walk over to the door and open it briefly and throw the earpiece back up the hallway along with the mic that was hidden in the sleeve of his suit. You stood rooted to the spot as the guilt and dread built up inside you and made themselves manifest as tears slowly streaming down your already tear stained cheeks. Keeping the door open, he spun around and grabbed your arm and dug the mic out of the sleeve of your suit and threw it into the hallway as well and then kicked the door shut once again. The silence was almost deafening and you were almost willing to get on your hands and knees and beg him to say something anything just talk. 

You’d rather him scream at you than to stand there in the dark and not say anything while your mind played tricks on you. You took two steps backwards and felt the backs of your knees hit something that caused you to sit down hard with a small gasp and you heard Steve walk towards where he’d heard the gasp from and suddenly he was on top of you. “Do you have any fucking idea how worried I was?” He growled as he brushed your hair from your face. You bit your lip as the heat that had been raging all through your body pooled between your legs and you felt yourself slick just from the contact of his fingers on your skin alone. That gush of slick did not go unnoticed by Steve who inhaled and groaned darkly as he shuddered trying to stay in control of his urge to mate you on the spot. “Could’ve killed you.” He growled as he leaned down and kissed you and you both moaned. “Fucking Alpha touching my Omega.” He snarled in your ear and you knew then and there he’d lost the battle within himself. He stayed absolutely stock still and looked down at you and asked, “I want you… but I want your permission more.” You felt like you’d been lit on fire and you nodded and then realized that he couldn’t see you in the dark and you found your voice and moaned huskily, “Fuck me, Steve.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Round 2

As soon as you gave your consent, he was all over you and in your heat you didn’t give a single solitary fuck as you felt yourself gush hot, sticky slick between your legs as he kissed and bit your bottom lip. “Oh, baby doll.” Steve groaned as he ground his hips into yours both of you still fully clothed. “Alpha!” You whined clawing at his broad back and what little restraint he did have snapped and he literally tore your suit off of you with a low growl. The cold air hitting your searing hot skin made you cry out but Steve was already taking care of you as he slid two fingers between your legs and began to slowly tease your clit. “Steve… Alpha… please!” You moaned and you writhed beneath him. He kissed his way from your lips to your neck and back causing your breathless moans to get louder and longer before he finally pulled his fingers out and growled in your ear, “Hands and knees doll.” You’d just gotten flipped over when a loud banging on the door sent you both scrambling off the small bed you with a squeal and him with a growl. He walked over to the door in two strides and said without opening it, “Yes?” The heat was almost unbearable for you at this point and it was starting to actually hurt to the point of agony and you felt tears sting your eyes as a cramp tore through your abdomen with absolutely no mercy whatsoever and doubled over as you heard Tony say, “Uh yeah we need to see both of you up front, now, if you don’t mind.” You heard Steve crack his knuckles and then a whisper of fabric against skin. 

You vaguely wondered what was going on as you heard Steve walk back over to you but all questions were answered when he gently helped you stand straight again and slid his shirt over your arms and head. “It’ll be enough to cover you for however long we’ll be up front.” He whispered as he kissed you softly on the forehead before pulling you into a hug. “Shhh, don’t cry, Omega. I know it hurts and as soon as Tony gets done with whatever it is he’s wanting to do, I’m going to carry you back here again and I’m gonna knot you so good you won’t be able to sit down or speak for a week.” He said as he felt you sob silently in pain against him. You wrapped your arms around him and nodded as tears streamed down your face and you felt him tense up fighting his natural urges to knot you to help relieve the pain. You and he untangled from one another and were almost to the door when you remembered the thumb drive in the belt of your suit and you turned around and leaned down to get it causing Steve to hiss in pleasure behind you. “Oh, baby, we need to hurry or I’m going to have you bent over and screaming for me in front of all of them.” He growled darkly as you felt his fingers slide into your slick drenched pussy as you were bent over and you moaned his name softly. “Cum on my fingers, doll. Give me something to suck on while we’re up front.” He whispered as he grabbed a handful of your hair and pumped his fingers faster in and out of you and a few moments later you were slicking hard all over his fingers biting down on your lip to keep from screaming his name and making you two any later than you already were. 

You’d just straightened back up when another knock at the door sounded and Steve’s patience snapped as he strode over and yanked it open and growled, “WHAT??” Tony who had opened his mouth to say something got slammed with your scent and almost hit his knees before grabbing onto the door frame and gasping, “Just… need… thumb drive. No need… for you two… to be present. UNGGHHH!” Steve looked over at you and you threw him the flash drive and he caught it and handed it out the door to Tony and then asked in a cold voice, “Is there anything else I can help you with, Stark? I’m busy tended to my Omega’s needs.” He put special emphasis on the last words as though Tony wasn’t about to drown in his own drool as you both watched. Tony staggered away from the door shaking his head no and Steve smiled a predatory smile and said in a deathly quiet voice, “Then tell everyone else the next person that interrupts me from knotting my Omega is going to up in Dr. Cho’s Cradle for the next six fucking months. We are not to be disturbed for any reason whatsoever do I make myself clear?” Tony staggered back some more and nodded as Steve growled and slammed the door and walked back over to you. “Hands and knees, Omega. Don’t cry, sweetheart, Alpha’s gonna make it all better.” He cooed in your ear as he helped you turn around in front of him and get on the small bed again. You got into position and lay your front half on the bed leaving your ass and pussy in the air causing Steve to groan as he yanked his pants open not even bothering to take them off. He freed his massive cock from his boxers and then began teasing you by rubbing the tip of it up and down your slick soaked slit causing you to whimper his name. “Such a good little Omega. You ready for this doll?” He moaned lining up with your entrance. 

“Y-Yes Steve please!” You whined. He chuckled and then in one hard fast thrust he was buried to the hilt inside of you as you both gasped and kept still for a few moments. You knew that he was going to be big mainly because one he’s an Alpha and Alpha’s are always huge and two the super soldier serum that he’d been given back in the 40’s caused what was already big to get even bigger. “You…ok…doll?” He panted as he began slowly thrusting into you. The way his cock was stretching you almost left you speechless but you managed to gasp, “Harder Alpha!” You heard him growl again as he leaned over you grabbing a hold of your left shoulder with one hand and wrapping your hair around his other as he began to pound into you immediately making you see stars. “Is this how you want it, little Omega? You want your Alpha to be rough with you? Show you who owns you, now and forever? Oh, fuck, sugar those sounds your making for me are driving me wild!” He whispered darkly in your ear as you moaned and whimpered beneath him. You could feel your orgasm approaching fast so you pulled your arms a bit closer to you and began thrust back against Steve’s cock causing him to hiss and yank your hair harder. “Filthy little Omega. You love the feeling of my cock buried inside your little slicked up cunt don’t you? Oh yea, darling. That’s it fuck yourself onto me, baby. Show me how good I make you feel.” He growled as he bit your neck. The overwhelming sensations of his cock slamming into your G spot repeatedly, his teeth on your neck and the dirty things he’d just said to you send you screaming into your orgasm his name being the one thing you screamed over and over. 

Halfway through your orgasm you felt his thrusts become sloppy and his knot swelling which did nothing but throw your orgasm into overdrive as you clawed at the bed and you felt him cum hard inside you and before his knot could swell and lock you two in place he quickly flipped you over onto your back and then with one hard thrust locked you two together. Breathless and completely drained you looked up at him and smiled hoping that he could see you and you heard him chuckle as he lay his forehead against yours as he began rubbing his hands up and down your arms, chest, neck, back, anything that he could reach. “You alright, sweetheart?” He said burying his face in your neck and inhaling your scent. You smiled and turned your head ever so slightly to kiss him on the forehead and whispered, “That was perfect, Steve. Thank you.” His arms wrapped tighter around you and you giggled as his scruff tickled you neck which caused him to start shaking his head back and forth tickling you with his beard until you heard the intercom out in the hallway come on and Clint’s voice say, “Cap, I know you said no interruptions but you’re gonna want to see this.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out some stuff...then you go for an unexpected skydive.

You looked up at Steve and then down between you two and then back up to him and said, “Uh, yea I don’t think we’ll be able to do that for a while.” Steve cracked up laughing as he dug his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and sent a text to Clint explaining why you two couldn’t come up front for the next fifteen minutes and you heard his phone whoosh as the text was sent. Several moments later you heard the rest of the team either gasp, wolf whistle or crack up laughing as Clint read the text out loud. “SON OF A BITCH!” Bucky, Thor, and Sam all yelled as they cracked up laughing. You could hear Natasha, Wanda, and Loki all laughing hysterically as Tony, Bruce and Clint spluttered that they should probably give you two some time to get some clothes back on. You felt Steve lower his head to yours and you were about to ask what was wrong but you felt him giggling which caused you to start laughing and soon the both of you were in hysterics with your arms around each other and tears of laughter streaming down your faces. 

Steve’s knot had gone down enough at this point so that he could finally pull out of you and he did so very slowly as to not cause you any pain and you whined softly as he pulled out feeling empty and a bit cold and he nuzzled your neck and whispered, “I know, sweetheart. I don’t want to leave here either but as soon as we get through up front we can come back and then I’m going to make love to you so slowly that you’ll never forget who loves you more than life itself.” You gasped softly as he began rubbing his hands up and down your arms again as he bit your neck hard before letting you up to get dressed. You moaned softly as your (Y/H/L & C) hair brushed against the bite and you heard Steve inhale sharply behind you and you decided that your shirt and a pair of shorts should suffice as you dug in the overhead compartment looking for spare clothes. You found a black tank top and a matching pair of stretchy shorts and pulled them on quickly and bolted out the door squealing with Steve right behind you laughing and tickling your sides. You had turned to smack him on the arm playfully as you walked to the front of the quinjet and you were stopped by Natasha and Wanda slamming into you squealing. “AWWW YOU AND STEVIE! WE’RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU!” Both women squealed as you cracked up into hysterical laughter. Bucky, Thor, and Sam were still in hysterics and were now clutching their ribs as Steve walked into the room and in a very playfully aggressive display grabbed you around the waist and dipped you low and kissed you softly on the lips causing you to sigh happily and the rest of the room to burst into squeals or laughter. 

“Alright, punk… you gotta stop… my ribs are killing me!” Bucky gasped as he finally made his way over to Steve who leaned you both back up and smiled at Bucky and said, “Can’t help it, jerk. I just love her so much.” You blushed to your soul and knew that he was going to be the death of you when you were interrupted by Tony’s voice coming from the nursing station. “Everything clear? We good? No one’s horny anymore?” You snorted as Steve wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back against him and said, “We’re good now, Tony.” You’d just laid your head back against Steve’s chest as Tony walked into the room wearing a very somber expression. “I don’t know any other way to put this other than to just say it. Those soldiers aren’t the first of their kind. In fact, from what I’ve gathered off the thumb drive that you backed up their hard drive to (Y/N), they managed to take the Winter Soldier serum and screw with it a bit and come up with something that is completely twisted.” He said as he pulled up the necessary files on his phone and flicked it to where the screen was a projection to where everyone could see. On the projection was dozens of mathematical equations that were nothing more than gibberish to you but you looked over and saw that Bruce and Dr. Cho’s faces were rapidly turning ghost white as they read one formula after another. 

“That’s… worse than twisted, Tony. This is downright heartless and I’m pretty sure that if this was to be given to anyone they wouldn’t survive it.” Bruce whispered trying to keep the look of pure horror off his face. “And… if one was to survive this?” You asked looking over at Bruce and Dr. Cho chewing on your bottom lip. You watched as Tony, Bruce, and Dr. Cho all looked at one another darkly and then sat down and began to explain. “This serum would cause almost instant insanity. There’s way too many conflicting chemicals used and that in and of itself would lead to high levels of aggression at best and unstoppable murderous rampages at worst. The person’s mind would eventually wear down to the point that they would exhibit basic primal instincts. Kill, hunt, mate, feed, sleep, etc. They wouldn’t understand anything else and if you tried to force them into understanding then it would end very badly for you.” Bruce finished with a look of pure dread on his face. “Ok…” You began slowly wanting to ask many questions but unable to figure out how to word them. “So as long as we grab this nope serum, then we should be good right?” You asked looking at Bruce, then Tony, then finally Dr. Cho. 

Dr. Cho excused herself and went back into her nurse’s station and you could’ve sworn you saw tears in her eyes as she passed you. “No, (Y/N). We dug further into the files on here and… it’s bad. It’s really bad. Like we’re royally fucked bad.” Tony said as he finally sat down with his head in his hands. He took several deep shuddering breaths and then looked up at you and said, “The Alpha’s that you fought back there in the HYDRA base were given this serum. It’s going to be damn near impossible to stop them and at this point, I don’t think it is possible to kill them. Do you understand what I’m saying, (Y/N)? We may have immortal Winter Soldiers on our hands and we don’t know how to contain this situation!” It was about that time that you heard something that almost stopped your heart and you grabbed the two people nearest you, which just so happened to be Bruce and Steve, and pulled them away from the front of the quinjet just as the missile slammed into the front of it and exploded sending shrapnel and people in all directions and the plane into a tailspin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get a whole lot worse before it gets better (also this time I really am sorry for the feels)

You screamed as the quinjet being to angle downwards as it plummeted towards the earth and you began sliding towards the wreck that was the front of it. You scrambled trying to find anything that you could grab a hold of to try and stay inside and you looked up just in time to see one of the seat straps dangling a few inches from you and you grabbed it and pulled hard using the strap and the chair to climb your way back towards the nurse’s station that the rest of the Avengers were in. You were just about to make it when another explosion caused the quinjet to lurch sideways and that’s when it happened. You’d just locked eyes with Steve who had his arm stretched out for you to grab when the second explosion tore through the quinjet and you went flying out the wreckage that once was the nose and cockpit of the jet screaming at the top of your lungs. You could hear Steve screaming your name but his voice was fading fast as you rocketed towards the earth and you knew that none of them could get to you in time. You were going to be very badly hurt if not killed and there was absolutely nothing you could do about it and you felt tears fly from your eyes as you began to sob the closer you got to the ground. Suddenly, two arms slammed into you and you screamed as you felt both femur bones snap on impact. The pain was too much to bear, both in your legs and in your heart, but you managed to turn and see who it was that had caught you and your mind went absolutely blank with the shock then you blacked out. 

~time skip~

You don’t know how long you’d been out and, if you were being completely honest, you really didn’t want to know. All you knew is that the pain in your legs had lessened considerably and that your heat was nowhere to be felt. You lay on a hard cold surface shivering slightly but kept your eyes closed as you tried to figure out where you were. You weren’t given much time as you were doused with ice cold water that made you sit up screaming as you shivered on the bed and the men around you laughed coldly. “Ahhh. Glad to see you are finally awake.” A man with a thick German accent said from somewhere off to your left and your blood ran cold. You knew that voice from somewhere you just couldn’t place it. “Give it time, you will figure out what is going on and where you are, Fraulein.” The man said coldly and you could hear things being moved around as you began wracking your brain. “Until then, however, we are going to use you as the very next test subject in our experiment. I’m sure you’ve seen the research notes given that you were the one who stole them.” The man growled and you were lifted off the bed and slammed onto a cold metal gurney and the hulking man began to strap you down to it. “Take her to operation theater 1. I want all of those sniveling half educated dull men to see my work in action.” The man off to your left said and fear coursed through your veins and you commanded yourself not to cry. The team would… not be there to save you this time. 

The realization of what must have happened to them slammed into you so hard that it physically lifted you off the gurney as you began to sob not caring whether it pissed any of the men around you off. “Oh my dear (Y/N), do not weep. We are doing you a great service by injecting you with our serum. You will be the strongest and fastest of all our test subjects. Far smarter as well. You see the serum that you saw the formula to that was what we gave our first batch of test subjects. As you could tell when you fought them in the surveillance room the serum was… effective in some ways. A complete failure in others.” The man said from above your head as you were wheeled out of the room to the right and down a long corridor. “Those inhuman beasts were done away with after their failure to capture the Avengers. But it was not all in vain you see. We had come up with three other different serums all of them completely different than the others. This serum that you are to be injected with is the last that we invented. This is going to be the one that pales the others in comparison. This is the serum that will bring the Avengers… and then the world to its knees.” The man finished as you were wheeled into a large operating room that had theater seats surrounding you. Immediately, you began to hyperventilate and the man whose voice you still could not place spoke something in German that you couldn’t understand but then a moment later an oxygen mask was placed over your mouth and nose and you felt yourself calming down as the pure oxygen began to make it’s way into your lungs. Tears still silently flowed down your cheeks as you remembered your friends the ones that you’d come to know and love as closely as family… and then there was Steve. 

You felt your heart shatter into a million pieces knowing that you would never see him again, never hold him again, never tell him how much you truly, desperately loved and needed him in your life. The tears turned cold and you realized that he and Bucky probably did survive the crash and that if they did then they would be the ones to hunt you down and end you once you were let loose on the world. You couldn’t help but think that in a twisted kind of way you were glad that it would be them. You wouldn’t want anyone else to see the monster you’d be here in a few moments and you damn sure didn’t want anyone but what was left of the Avengers to be the ones to put you out of your misery. The German man’s voice spoke but this time through the speakers that you didn’t know hung all around the room and you jumped as you were pulled out of your self-loathing. At first, you couldn’t understand anything that he said as he spoke in German but you heard scattered applause and you felt your stomach turn. What kind of monsters could sit and watch as someone was turned into a veritable killing machine, a monster of monster’s design, and politely clap as though it were nothing more than a new opera in town? You bit your lip as you felt someone pull tight a tourniquet on your arm and you knew that you only had a few moments left of being human as a mouth guard was shoved roughly into your mouth and you bit down on it to keep the sobs from spilling out. 

You looked down just as you felt the needle puncture your skin and heard the words that caused you to pass smooth out once again. “Ladies and gentleman, I, Johann Schmidt, am your surgeon host this evening. Prepare yourselves for a most extraordinary transformation that few have had the privilege to witness.” Johann Schmidt… the fucking Red Skull. Your vision blurred and darkened as your brain finally processed the words just about the time the nurse placed the electrode pads on your temples and you flinched as you heard two small clicking noises. It didn’t occur to you in time that you were going to go through the exact same thing that your love’s best friend had gone through for seventy years until you felt the electricity jolt through your head and you blacked out completely. What you didn’t realize as tears streamed down your face was that Steve and the rest of the team were closer than you could’ve possibly realized and that they were about to avenge you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap loses his shit and then gets a Christmas present that's seventy years overdue.

Someone was screaming. Scratch that a lot of someone’s were screaming all around you and in the midst of all the screaming… feral, savage snarls and growls that made your blood run cold but for some reason made heat pool between your legs. You didn’t know if you were dreaming or if you were actually awake but you were so absolutely exhausted that you couldn’t even be bothered to open your eyes at this point. Gunfire to your right, however, made your eyes snap open and you realized quite quickly that this was no dream. In fact even if you were asleep, this wouldn’t be a dream, it’d be your worst nightmare. All around you were HYDRA agents but they were quickly being taken care of as other people scrambled to and fro trying desperately to figure out a way to stop the machines that you were hooked up to. A particularly loud, masculine scream stopped everyone in their tracks and you watched, your vision swimming, as Johann Schmidt was hauled to his feet by a tall blonde man in a navy blue suit. “Turn them off!” You heard the man snarl and you almost burst into tears. You didn’t know whether the emotions you were feeling were relief because you were being saved or because you knew that once the team saw what you’d become you’d be quickly and quietly disposed of. 

“Ahh… Captain. So good… to see you again.” Schmidt gasped as Steve held him several inches off the floor by his throat. Steve had his backed turned to you but you managed to see Clint’s eyes go wide in reaction to whatever Steve’s reaction was to what Schmidt had said and suddenly Schmidt was being drug across the floor past where you were laying and over to the machines that were sitting off in a little niche off to your left. “DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FUCK I JUST SAID, YOU NAZI PIECE OF SHIT?! TURN. THEM. THE. FUCK. OFF!” Steve roared as he threw Schmidt the last three feet into the alcove and he slammed into one of the machines as Steve advanced on him. “Steve!” Bucky, Clint, Natasha, and Tony all said with a note of warning in their voices as Loki, Thor, Sam Bruce, and Wanda all looked on in horror. Here was their leader, the one that would never harm another living soul if he could help it, ready to maim, to seriously injure… over you. You couldn’t help but feel a little bit turned on by that thought but your head was so full of fog and your body was still in so much pain that you didn’t really give it a second thought as Steve reached down and yanked Schmidt up by his arm and twisted it around behind his back until a loud, nasty crack was heard followed by a muffled scream. “If it weren’t for my teammates and my gorgeous Omega lying on that fucking gurney right there, I’d gut your sorry ass here and now. Thankfully, though, I’m not going to have to. All I have to do is have you turn off these machines and I’m sure that my Omega would be more than happy to rip you apart for what you’ve done to her.” He growled darkly loud enough for everyone to hear and that’s when reality kicked in and the fog in your brain disappeared so fast that it was as if it was never there at all. 

Spitting out the mouth guard and working your jaw a few times to get the soreness out you looked over at your massive, raging Alpha and said hoarsely, “Alpha, come here.” Instantly, Steve had dropped Schmidt and almost ran over to the gurney where you were strapped down and as you looked up into his eyes you could see why the rest of the team was so terrified. Instead of his eyes being a shade of blue like normal or dark blue or almost black like they were when he was pissed off, his eyes were almost completely white. “Steve…” You whispered almost breathlessly. It wasn’t that you were scared of him. You knew that Steve would never hurt a single hair on your head. He’d rather face all of HYDRA by himself without the serum before he ever did that. But it was the way his beautiful rage-filled silvery white eyes looked at you, you knew. He didn’t have to say anything but you knew that you and he were meant to be together, forever and always. “Cut me loose, Alpha. I have a twisted little Nazi fuck to repay.” You growled as you yanked at the straps that held you down. Steve grinned evilly as he cut you lose and the entire team gasped as you stood up and you looked around with your brows furrowed and then down and your jaw dropped. You were leaner than before, although it wasn’t as if it was a drastic change. You’d always worked out everyday or as much as you could if you weren’t in training for computer hacking and other skills deemed necessary by Nick Fury. But now as you looked down you saw that you’d gained a six pack and your arms were corded with muscles. It didn’t look bad on you if you did say so yourself and you smiled as you looked back up at Schmidt who’d gone ashen-faced as you stalked slowly towards him. On top of that, you realized that your legs were no longer broken. In fact, you felt as good as new. 

“Johann fucking Schmidt. HYDRA’s top thug. The Red Skull.” You growled as you stalked ever closer to him and he scrambled backwards. “Now, now miss (Y/N). I-I-I never meant any-” He was cut off by your hand closing around his throat. “Any. WHAT?” You growled as you hauled him to his feet by his throat. “Harm? You never meant any harm? Is that what you were about to say?” You asked in a deathly quiet voice as he whimpered and pawed at your arm and hand to try and get you to release him. Very slowly you let up the pressure on his throat but you didn’t completely release him. It was a silent message screamed to and everyone else in the room that said, “I will allow you to breath but don’t think for one fraction of a second that I won’t snap your pathetic little neck if you so much as breath in the direction of the exit.” Your Alpha stood behind you his white eyes burning a hole through Schmidt as he gasped for air and then croaked, “Well… yes.” You snarled and looking around quickly you spotted a pair of mechanical handcuffs, almost like the kind that Thor was used to using on Loki and you snatched them up and yanking both arms behind his back causing him to scream loudly in pain you slammed them onto his wrists and tightened them just a notch too tight. “Oh you thought I was going to kill you? Attack you? Oh no Herr Schmidt, I’m going to do something far more satisfying. I’m going to drag your sorry ass to NATO personally and let them deal with you. Seems to me that seventy years of war crimes and your… almost immortality, should make for a very interesting sentence, don’t you think?” You snarled as you began marching him forward. 

Once you’d made your way back to the corridor you stopped and looked over your shoulder to your Alpha who simply took the lead and began walking towards the nearest exit as the rest of the team fell in tightly around you and Schmidt. Every so often he’d whimper as you passed by a certain door or hallway and you would shove him forwards roughly causing him to gasp or hiss in pain. Finally, you started passing by windows and you knew that you were close to the entrance. Sure enough several moments later, Steve took a left and you were standing in an atrium that had windows looking out on what would have been a beautiful scene if it weren’t for the dead HYDRA agents littering the grounds outside. “Right this way.” Steve joked darkly and you gave him an evil little smirk as you walked outside towards the new quinjet that was waiting several hundred yards directly in front of you. “Steve, cover us, love. Knowing him he’s probably got some sort of signal or protocol he’s already enacted and there will be snipers outside waiting to take him and any of us that gets in the way of their shots out.” You said as the brutally cold air hit you as soon as you stepped out the door. What you didn’t realize as you did so was that you could’ve bet good money on what you’d just said being true and you would’ve won. As soon as you stepped out into the open and Steve brought up his shield to protect you and your prisoner several loud singular shots rang out from multiple directions and a firefight began.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schmidt being a little shit

The shots cracked all around you as you almost rolled your eyes as you dropped down to one knee hauling Schmidt with you. Bucky, Nat, Thor, and Sam immediately flew into action, Thor and Sam taking to the skies to drag snipers off the roofs and electrocuting them as Bucky and Nat simply shot back at the snipers hitting all of them their first try. As the very short battle concluded you looked down at Schmidt who was flailing, his entire upper body in a puddle of mud and you drug him up by the back of his now ruined jacket and whispered, “Did you see that? No, of course, you didn’t you were too busy being a coward. All your little sniper friends were just disposed of in less than five minutes. Now, I’m going to have one of my best friends come over here to check and see that you don’t have any nasty little surprises hidden that you can inject or swallow to get out of justice being served to you. Natasha? Be a dear and come here for a moment.” You looked up and spoke the last words loud enough that everyone within 100 yards could hear you and Natasha looked over at you and grinned the infamous Widow’s Grin and stashed one gun in the holster on her right thigh and kept the other one in her hand as she stalked seductively towards the two of you. 

“Yes, (Y/N)?” She purred with a look of pure evil in her eyes and you chuckled darkly as you told her that you wanted her to check Schmidt over to make sure he didn’t have anything hidden on or within his person. “OOOOO! Does that mean I get to do a cavity search?” She squealed darkly making Bucky shake his head and laugh. “Why yes, Natasha, I believe that does mean you get to do a cavity search. But only if you want to. I mean he’s got his head shoved so far up his ass I doubt that you’d be able to actually find anything else, but you are welcome to try.” You said as you stood up and let go of Schmidt’s jacket and he fell once again face first into the mud only to be drug back out of it by Natasha who looked up at you and said, “Well, since you’re being so nice, would you like to stay and help me?” You grinned almost as evilly as she had only moments before and now it was Steve, your Alpha, that was chuckling and shaking his head. “Play nice, girls.” Both Steve and Bucky said as they kept a lookout for more snipers. Natasha took this time to lean over and whisper in Russian in your ear, “I’m not actually going to, but it’s nice to scare this piece of shit. Especially after he hurt my best friend.” You smiled and blushed and kissed her on the cheek as Bruce practically skipped to the quinjet to grab some gloves for the both of you and came back with his hands full. You both grabbed a pair of gloves and pulled them on with a snap and began searching the pockets of all of Schmidt’s clothes as Bruce messed with a small gray rectangular device and then held it up and said, “Step back, ladies.” 

A wide, thin red laser shot out of the back of the device as soon as you two stepped away and scanned Schmidt from head to toe three times and then you heard the device beep several times. “Open your mouth.” Bruce said calmly and Schmidt gave him the most withering go to hell look he could muster before having his mouth forced open by you as Natasha looked over at Bruce and said, “What am I looking for?” Schmidt squirmed but quickly realized that it was of no use stopped as Bruce said, “The third tooth back lower left-hand side. It’s a fake tooth filled with poison.” Natasha’s eyes met yours and you both snorted and started laughing as she yanked the tooth out of his mouth and stood up and crushed it underneath her boot as you let go of him. Mouth now full of blood and looking positively terrified at the two deadly females in front of him he gave a small twitch that you thought nothing of until you heard the sound of one last sniper rifle go off and you began smelling blood. You looked around and saw that none of your teammates were hurt nor was Schmidt. It was only when Steve looked over at you and screamed, “NO!” that you realized who had been hit. Steve was three feet from you when a new type of agony tore through you and left you seeing the world in shades of gray and red.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the angst also feels. Yup lots of those.

As you looked around confusion set in almost instantly as you tried to figure out why you could only see in shades of gray and red. “GUYS!” You heard Natasha scream. Turning around to look at her and the rest of the team your confusion only grew and you started to panic slightly as you watched looks of pure unadulterated horror creep onto their faces and Bruce began to walk towards you slowly with his hands up as though he were trying to placate you. You tilted your head to the side and began looking all around trying to figure out why everyone was looking and acting so damn strange. You turned in a circle and your eyes caught a glimpse of something red in the windows behind you and you stopped dead in your tracks as your mind began to comprehend what it was you were seeing. There, in the windows you saw the reflection of yourself, only it was a twisted version of yourself. But what caught your eyes… were your eyes. They were a dark crimson red and they looked absolutely evil, that is until you began sobbing and threw one of the downed HYDRA agents guns through the window and shattered it. 

“(Y/N).” Bruce said calmly as he kept slowly approaching from behind. You spun on your heels and he stopped where he was as you started backing away from him shaking your head as tears continued to stream down your face. “(Y/N), it’s going to be alright. Tony and I will figure out an antidote to the serum. We’ve got the files in the quinjet, remember?” Bruce said softly and you hit your knees as the pain of what Schmidt had said earlier slammed into you like a runaway train. “No, you don’t.” You said in a gravelly voice that made the entire team look at you. “You only have what they wanted you to find. That was only one of four other types of serums. What they administered to me? That was the fourth and most vicious of the serums. Unless you find the files soon, I’m afraid I may be stuck like this forever. And I’m not going to go back to Avenger’s Tower like this and jeopardize the safety of every person that’s unfortunate enough to come in contact with me.” Your heart was shattering in your chest. You could feel it and instead of it shattering all at once it was cracking slowly tiny bits and pieces falling away, torturing you further until you were sure the pain itself would suffocate you, but not before you had to rip yourself away from everyone you cared about and loved. Not until you broke your poor Alpha’s heart who was currently standing beside his oldest friend with a look of fear etched on his handsome face that you would give anything not to see. 

“(Y/N)… please.” Natasha sobbed from the other side of Bucky as he wrapped an arm around her. You couldn’t take it anymore, the pain, both yours and theirs, was too much to bear witness to anymore and with a sob you wrenched yourself off the ground and back to your feet. “There’s an old building in the middle of the woods that hasn’t been used for centuries. I think it’s about five miles maybe a little more southeast of where we stand. If you find the files and manage to create the antidote… that’s where you can find me. Please, don’t come looking for me unless you have the antidote.” You said taking a final look at your friends and Alpha. It was as though a spell had broke within Steve as you said these words and he began walking towards you with tears in his eyes. “(Y/N), please, baby. It will be alright. Please, come home with us… with me?” He said with so much sorrow that it caused a fresh wave of tears to stream down your face as you shook your head and smiled apologetically and said, “Like I said, Steve, I can’t go back to the Tower and put everyone who works and lives there at risk. Hell, we don’t even know if what they injected me with can be spread or not. What if I go on a rampage and end up ripping someone open and turn them into what I am? No, Alpha, I’m not coming home until I’m cured. I’m sorry but this is the first time that I’m disobeying a direct order from you. Take Schmidt to NATO and get justice for the past seventy years. I’ll be checking the net so I’ll know when it happens. I love you, my Alpha.” And with that you turned and began running around the building that you’d just come out of leaving the sobs and screams of your teammates behind. 

You could still hear Steve screaming, “BUCKY LET ME FUCKING GO! I HAVE TO TALK SOME SENSE INTO HER! PLEASE I LOVE HER!” You almost collapsed against the side of the building sobbing but you knew if you did that the team would be on top of you before you could even blink so you staggered on towards the building that you had spoken of, as tears of pain, anguish, and rage-filled your blood red eyes. Just as you ripped through the chain link fence at the back of the building you heard the quinjet take off and you wiggled through the fence and then took off sprinting knowing full well that they were trying to track you from above in the quinjet. You kept running using the trees as cover knowing that it would semi-hide your heat signature especially if there were other creatures in the forest beside you. You ran for several hours until you finally came upon the old stone building that you had told them about. It was ancient, the stones that were used to build it were crumbling in places and the entire thing was covered in a fine layer of moss. You’d just managed to crawl through a window when you heard the quinjet pass low over the treetops and hover for a few moments before taking off again leaving you in the peace and quiet of the forest and to your own sorrowful thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. Turns out Steve...isn't the Steve you thought he was. Also, you got to stick it to the teammates that told you that you would never need a Zippo. HA!

You woke up several hours later with your stomach cramping and growling. It took you a moment to get your bearings but once you fully woke up all the memories came flooding back at you fought back a fresh wave of tears as you crawled through the window and set off looking for berry bushes or at least a stream that you could catch fish in. You’d wondered for about an hour when you stumbled upon not only berry bushes but a thicket of berry bushes that were mere steps from a waist-deep stream. Almost staggered by your good luck you started hunting for a large thick limb that would be suitable enough to use for spearing fish with as you plopped down beside a berry bush and began picking berries off and popping them into your mouth intermittently. You finally found a decent stick and took out your knife from your right boot and began whittling away at the wood as the cramps and growls in your stomach lessened considerably once you’d had your fill of the blackberries and you stood up and took off your boots and socks and waded into the stream until you were standing in water that came a few inches above your knees. Standing stock still you waited, and waited, and waited and was almost about to give up when your eye caught a flash of something underwater and you jabbed the spear at it lightning fast and brought it above water to find the biggest fish you think you’d ever seen on the end of the stick and you smiled quite happy that you were able to halfway fend for yourself. 

You kept the fish on the end of the stick as you made your way back to your new abode after picking up your boots with your socks stuffed in them and, once there, began looking for dry, dead leaves and larger limbs to start a fire in the fireplace with so you could cook your meal. You managed to find about an armful of decent tinder and then you realized you couldn’t get through the window with your arms full. You stood facing the small stone building chewing your bottom lip as you faced this dilemma. On the one hand you could just kick in the door but then that would leave you vulnerable to anyone that happened across the small building and as you’d told the Avengers you didn’t want to risk accidentally contaminating someone with this serum or virus or whatever it was that currently had you still seeing in shades of gray and red. But on the other hand, you were fairly certain that if you were going to be caught then it would’ve been hours ago and as far as you could tell you were the only one besides the Avengers now that knew about this place and you were absolutely positive that they weren’t allowing Schmidt any contact with anyone. Finally coming to a conclusion with your internal battle as the sun sank lower in the western sky you simply kicked in the front door and went marching in, setting the fish on a stick down on the table in front of the fireplace and the wood and leaves in the box beside it as you went to work. 

First you drug the table further from the fireplace taking special care to not break any of the legs, then you began stoking the fireplace first with the dead leaves then with the smaller twigs then more leaves then the bigger branches. You scoffed and shook your head as you pulled out a Zippo lighter from your utility belt remembering all the arguments you’d had with your teammates about when there would ever be a time you would actually need a lighter on a mission. You made a mental note to tell them that when you need to start a fire for food and warmth in the middle of the snowy forests of Belarus, that’s exactly when you need a lighter. You flicked the lighter once, twice and was about to start panicking because you knew it was filled with fluid and the flint was good in it, you took special care to make sure that the fluid was refilled and you had a good flint inside of the lighter before every mission, but about the time you felt your heart start to race you flicked the lighter once more and a golden flame shot out and immediately caught hold of the dry tinder. You blew gently on the small spark and before too long the small spark was a warm, crackling fire and you smiled brightly as you set to work descaling the fish and gutting it. The descaling part wasn’t so bad really, all you had to do was run the edge of your knife backward up the sides of the fish and every once in a while run your fingers over the fish to make sure you’d gotten all the scales off the part you were working on and then flip it over and work on the other side for a while. After half an hour of descaling you figured that the fish should be clean enough of the outside and you should get to work on gutting it. You’d already cut off the head and all the fins but still you felt queasy as you slid your knife straight down the belly of the fish and dug two fingers in and began pulling guts out. 

You realized at this point that you should probably rinse the fish but you didn’t bring any water with you until you looked out one of the other windows and saw a barrel full of rainwater out there and you took a small pan you’d found big enough to fry several pieces of the fish and collected some water to rinse the fish with. At this point you were starting to get a little bit suspicious because no one’s luck could be this good especially this close to a HYDRA facility. You’d just turned around when your hip bumped into the corner of the table and you gasped as a sharp pain shot through it and you looked down and screamed almost dropping the pan and the fish. You dropped the pan on the table and spun in circles as your heart threatened to beat out of your chest as you knelt down with trembling fingers to pick up the small, thin, round metal object that had just been ripped out of your leg. It was almost the same exact shape as the small metal discs that carried an electrical current that Natasha used in so many battles. Only this didn’t carry an electrical current, this somehow screwed with the serum inside you. Grabbing your phone out of your utility belt you dialed the one persons number you knew would pick up as soon as you called. “Come on, Steve, come on!” You said as you bounced from foot to foot anxiously. 

Your heart almost dropped when it finally went to voicemail so instead of keeping on with his number you decided to try Bruce and almost began crying when he did pick up on the first ring. “(Y/N)? What’s going on? Is everything alright? Do you need us to turn around?” He gushed. “Bruce. BRUCE! I need you to take a deep breath, ok?” You said as calmly as you could. “As for your questions,” You continued. “I just tore something off of me that I think you’ll all want a look at. Yes, everything’s alright and hell yes I want you to turn around.” You could hear your voice echoing slightly and you knew that he’d put you on speakerphone. If the slight echo didn’t clue you in the audible gasps and Steve breaking into sobs immediately let you know. “I… Ok! But why didn’t you call Steve first? If you don’t mind me asking.” Bruce asked as you heard Tony and Clint in the background helping each other turn the quinjet back around. “I did try but it went to voicemail.” You said sadly. Immediately, the entire crew on the other end of the line went deathly quiet until there was a loud metallic thump and Bucky snarled, “Who. The fuck. Are. You?” Before the line went dead you heard a bone-chilling sinister laugh and then the line went dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Window, fireplace, rain barrel, fireplace, window. This is the only things that you saw as you paced back and forth as you waited for the Avengers to show up. It’d been hours since you’d called them and the last thing you’d heard was Bucky slamming the fake Steve into the wall of the quinjet and snarling, “Who. The fuck. Are you?” As you paced back and forth, chewed on your bottom lip and you were quite sure that it’d be chapped to the point of near bleeding if not already bleeding by this point but you didn’t care. All you cared about was the team getting here safely, and you figuring out where the real Steve was. You’d already cooked and eaten the fish but you were so worried that you barely even tasted it and as soon as you were done you immediately began pacing again. It was nearing sunset and your stomach was growling but you were trying to ignore it when you heard the whine of the quinjet’s engines overhead and you almost ran outside before you stopped yourself and decided to stay inside and wait and see if it really was your friends. You decided to cook up the last of the fish as you waited. You’d just gotten the last piece out of the frying pan when Bucky came storming through the door followed closely by Tony, Nat, and Bruce. 

You held up your finger and thought quickly and then said, “Tell me something only the Avengers would know about me.” Tony looked highly confused while both Bucky and Nat simply looked proud as they all thought for a minute and said, “You’re painfully shy at all times to the point where everyone wants to give you a hug.” You smiled and ran over to Natasha and gave her a hug as Bucky sat the unconscious Steve down in the corner just as Bruce came walking through the door and you asked him, “How exactly did we meet.” Bruce stood there looking as confused, if not more so, than Tony and then finally said, “I met you after you were brought to my lab because you were dared by your friends to sneak into Avenger’s Tower and bring back a souvenir and you’d almost made it out except the leg of your pants got caught on a screw inside the air ducts and you were thrashing around trying to get unhooked and you ended up falling twenty feet and landed on top of a desk and was instantly surrounded by the team before you passed out.” You grinned from ear to ear and nodded and then asked as you pointed towards the imposter Steve, “So did you guys ever find who this asshole is?” The room that was light and friendly turned cold and tense as Bruce answered, “Actually yea. We had Wanda look through his mind after he’d been knocked out by our dear Bucky over there and found out that he’s a top-level HYDRA agent that’s had a few surgeries done to look as close to Steve as possible. Turns out you didn’t actually… with Steve.” 

Your stomach lurched and you ran for the door and barely made it three feet outside before you hit your knees and retched emptying your stomach of the fish you’d had for lunch and dinner. After you finally stopped dry heaving ten minutes later and Natasha helped you up, you made your way to the rain barrel where you scooped up a handful of water and washed your mouth out and spit the water out beside the barrel. You did this several more times until you were sure you couldn’t taste or smell vomit and then made your way back inside full of a fresh new rage as you looked over at the others along with Wanda and Clint and said, “Clint, Wanda, what’s one thing that I’m good at but I don’t like to brag about?” Of course, looks of confusion spread across both of their faces and they both looked at each other and then they both answered, “Cooking.” You nodded once and then slowly walked over to the wannabe Steve then looked over your shoulder and said, “Does anyone have any restraints? I’m quite sure that once we wake him up he’ll come up swinging and I honestly don’t want to have to put him out of our misery so soon.” The team all looked at each other and then back to you and Tony said, “Why do you want to wake him up? I mean we’ve got all the information we needed without him being conscious.” 

You stood back up cracking your neck and back from hours of stress and then turned and said, “So you know where our Steve is? You know the formula for the antidote to… whatever it was that they gave me?” Surprisingly, Tony actually nodded. “You’re absolutely sure that this information is correct and that we aren’t going to be led into another trap?” You asked quickly knowing that time was of the essence and that the more time you stood here wasting playing twenty-one questions with the rest of your teammates the more time the HYDRA agents had to torture the real Steve, or worse. Chewing your already chapped bottom lip you weighed the pros and cons quickly and then nodded more to yourself than the team and then looked up at Tony and said, “Bring the fake. If shit goes south then we’ll use him as leverage. I highly doubt it’ll actually work but maybe it’ll buy us some time. And guys?” You looked at your teammates and tried to fight the tears that were welling in your eyes. “Let me be the one to explain to the real Steve what happened.” They didn’t say anything but they all nodded sympathetically as Tony walked over and touched his chest causing the suit to form around him and he hoisted the fake Steve over his shoulder as if he were nothing more than a sack of potatoes. You checked your utility belt to make sure that you were still good on supplies and grabbed your phone from the table and stuck it back in the utility belt and grabbed the daggers and shoved them in the sides of your boots and then stood up and said, “Alright, let’s do this.” And with that, you walked out the front door of the building and started back towards the HYDRA facility praying that Steve would be uninjured when you found him. You knew that was pushing your luck but what you didn’t know is that it would be so…SO much worse than even you could imagine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REVENGE!

As you made your way back to the front of the HYDRA facility you noticed that there was no glass littering the ground from where the HYDRA snipers and Avenger’s had their firefight earlier. You didn’t say anything but you knew that the others had noticed it as well and was all on high alert. Carefully, you made your way back into the main part of the facility and began looking around noticing slight changes such as desks being moved to a different position to huge changes once you made your way down the hallway like rooms that had been there before were no longer there. “Guys, I think something’s up.” You said quietly as you came to a sudden stop in the middle of the intersection of two hallways and everyone behind you stopped as well as Tony said, “Yea, I’ve been noticing that as well.” 

You took in your surroundings and began to try and figure out why anyone would rearrange the interior of an enormous building as large as the one you were standing in when the phony Steve began to wake up and you all locked eyes on him. “Ughh. What’s going on guys?” He groaned and you could hear that he sounded nothing like the real Steve when he came to and it caused your blood to boil and before any of your teammates could stop you, you’d grabbed the fake Steve by the hair and yanked him off Tony’s shoulder and slammed him into the wall causing him to grunt as you also planted your knee and most of your weight on his crotch fully waking him up as he stared at you wide-eyed and said, “(Y/N)? W-What are you doing, babe?” 

You growled softly as you leaned into his crotch causing him to hiss in pain and go white with fear as you whispered, “Who. The actual fuck. Are you?” He swallowed and then looked around and you knew that he had figured out that no one was buying his ruse anymore and to keep it up now would only be detrimental to his health. Looking up at you with a sneer on his face he spat, “I’m your Alpha, you stupid little bitch.” Before he could blink Tony, Thor, Loki, and Bucky had all pulled weapons and were advancing on him as Natasha and Wanda pulled you back away from the fray. “Wrong answer, tough guy. We were going to let her deal with you since it does slightly get us off to see our Omega’s kicking ass and taking names but since you decided to get mouthy we’re going to be the ones dealing with you from here on out. And if you thought that she was bad just wait until I unleash our metal armed friend who’s a soldier of winter on you.” Tony snarled as he jerked his head back over his shoulder and grabbed a hold of the idiot and spun around so that he was face to face with Steve’s best friend. 

The effect was immediate and had the desired result on the HYDRA agent trying to pose as Steve. He took one look at the now highly pissed off Bucky who was currently glaring daggers at him and instantly began spilling his guts in an effort to try and appease the man, the myth, the darkest legend himself: The Winter Soldier. “I-I-I-I don’t kn-know what th-they p-p-plan to do with him. All I kn-know is th-that they told me t-to t-take him down as quickly an-and quietly as I c-could and t-take his p-place and that no one would n-notice until everyone had b-been back to the c-compound f-for at least t-two days!” The agent stuttered as he squirmed in Tony’s hands. Tony looked at everyone else as one singular thought crossed everyone’s minds: get this sorry piece of HYDRA scum to spill where the real Steve is and fast before anyone else gets hurt.

Walking forward again, Thor and Loki moved aside to let you through and you bent down quite seductively and took the dagger out of your boot and pressed it against the terrified HYDRA agents throat whose eyes you swore were about to pop smooth out of his skull if they got any bigger and said, “Where. Is. He? And before you tell me you don’t know I can assure you that I am in no mood for your fucking games, little man. I will end you before you can draw your next breath and leave your body on the front desk as a warning to what happens when you fuck with those I love. Now, you’ve got exactly thirty seconds after I stop talking to start telling me what you know. If I find out you’re lying, and I do have my ways of finding out, I will make sure you suffer for a month before I end you. Start talking.” 

“He’s in the room where they kept him.” The agent babbled and pointed at Bucky, who went white as a ghost and softly moaned, “No!” You felt your blood run ice cold in your veins are the impact of the agents words registered in your brain and you gripped the handle of the blade tighter and growled at him, “You’re going to take us to him or I’m going to make sure that the very next remodeling done of this place involves copious amounts of explosives. Start walking.” You stood up making sure to keep the knife against his throat and silently prayed that your love would be alright until you could get to the room that he was held in. After thirty long, tense, silent minutes full of twists and turns in the corridors that you walked down you finally turned left down a long hallway and almost began crying. It was dark except for the light coming from flickering candles that were hung on the walls in old rusted candle holders and in a chandelier that you could only assume was salvaged from WW2 that was once beautiful but was now covered in dust and cobwebs as well as maybe a dozen candles. 

You could tell that the area was starting to badly effect Bucky and Natasha so you nudged the agent in the back and hurried him along trying desperately not to look around but as you came upon another set of doors that led to solitary confinement like cells after you’d walked under the chandelier you gasped and stopped dead the knife slipping against the agent’s throat causing him to whimper and you glared at him which caused him to look down at his feet as you walked slowly over to the faded card on the wall beside the door. Trying not to cry you read aloud albeit softly, “Romanov, Natalia. Rodilsya 25 Dekabrya 1984. (Born: 25 December 1984) Programma: Chernaya vdova. (Program: Black Widow)” You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see Natasha smiling sadly at you. “This was my room.” She said softly. You looked back over your shoulder in absolute horror and then turned back to her and said, “It says… You were born on Christmas, Tasha.” 

She smiled brightly and said, “Maybe that’s why I love Christmas so much!” You smiled through the tears and then noticed that the agent was using the tender moment to try and sneak off without any of you noticing and you nudged Bucky and whispered, “Soldier, he’s trying to get away. You know what happens to us if we let him get away, don’t you?” Bucky grinned evilly and began to jog towards the agent who let out the most undignified shriek in the history of ever and took off sprinting with Bucky right behind him who was bellowing in Russian, “Ne begayte! Vy tol’ko usugubite sebya, kogda poymayete menya! (Don’t run! You’ll only make it worse for yourself when I catch you!” 

Bucky had just chased the agent around a corner when you all heard a strangled scream and sprinted to catch up and your heart froze and shattered into a million pieces that you knew you’d never be able to put back together. Standing in the hallway was the real Steve who’d already snapped the neck of the agent that had been impersonating him. But it was Bucky that he was now holding back the throat as he watched you all skid to a stop in the hallway about ten feet from him as Tony said, “Steve?” And in a moment that mirrored time he looked up at you and quoted almost word for word what his best friend had asked him when they’d been reunited. “Who the hell is Steve?” And with that, all hell broke loose.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have stuck it out this far...see? Didn't I tell you it would get better?

Your heart broke and you sank to your knees as the battle began around you. Steve launched himself at Bucky and Tony who were standing directly behind you and you were shoved out of the way and into a small alcove by Natasha who knew that you’d gone into shock. You could see the battle raging around you as the Avengers took on one of their own, hear them grunting and calling out to one another, smell the blood and sweat on all of them but it was as if you were watching from far inside yourself. 

Natasha crouched beside you with her gun drawn in case things went extremely south and tried to talk to you in several different languages including English, Russian, Romanian, and French and you heard her but nothing she said was registering at the moment. Everything that you heard was nothing more than a dull buzz in the back of your head as you watched your teammates fight the man that you loved, the man that didn’t know you anymore. The man that wanted you and all of his old friends dead at his feet. 

You could feel wetness on your face and you knew you were crying but it was barely registering in your shock numbed brain as you used the wall to help you stand up. Natasha looked at you warily and then yelled to Wanda as you began to slowly walk towards Steve who was now fighting Bucky, Tony, Thor, and Loki and looked as though he was just getting started. As Natasha’s voice rang out in the hallway everyone froze… except you. You continued to slowly walk towards your feral love as his head snapped in the direction of first Natasha, then you. 

You didn’t have a plan at all. Like breathing, it was a subconscious thing that you knew you had to do to survive and you knew that your heart was screaming at you to go to him and that no matter what the hell happened everything would be alright in the end. You knew that if you could just get to him and speak his name that he’d come back. The sweet, loving, stubborn, sometimes shy Steve would come back and you could finish the fight against HYDRA and then you could all go home and you could tell him about your feelings for him. 

As you inched closer Thor and Loki both stepped in front of you as Bucky and Tony grabbed Steve and you whimpered as he began thrashing in their grips. As soon as he heard that small pitiful sound escape your lips though he stopped, brows furrowed, looking up at you. “It will be alright. Just let me go to him.” You said quietly to the Asgardian brothers who looked first at each other and then back at you as the stepped back out of the way. 

“You realize that we’re not going to let go of him don’t you, (Y/N)?” Tony said from Steve’s left. You didn’t say anything you simply nodded keeping your eyes on Steve’s as you closed the distance between the two of you slowly and you could see that Steve was breaking through whatever HYDRA had done to him the closer you and your scent got to him and he squirmed, not in a manner which said, “I’m trying to get away from you to hurt you some more,” but more in a manner of, “I don’t know what that smell is but it makes me feel things.” 

You took one, two, three more steps and you were standing directly in front of him. He stood stock still looking down at you with wide fear filled eyes and you could tell that he’d been tortured hard and long for the few hours that the team had been gone. If your math was right, and it very rarely was ever wrong, then you guessed that you’d been away for a little over a day and a half now and that was more than enough time to do all sort of horrible things to someone’s brain especially if you had the type of technology that HYDRA had and was capable of making. 

Slowly, you raised your hand up and placed it first on Steve’s chest directly over his heart and his eyes dropped to look at your hand gently resting against his chest as it rose and fell rapidly with his labored breaths. When you knew that he was getting used to your hand on his chest you did something that scared the hell out of your teammates and, if you were being honest, yourself as well but you knew that in order to get Steve back you had to at least try or you’d never forgive yourself for as long as you lived. 

With your hand still resting over his heart, you leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips as gasps echoed around the quiet hallway and several Avengers took a step or two towards the two of you and you could almost hear their thoughts as if they were shouting them at you, but you didn’t care. You weren’t going to stop for them or HYDRA or anyone else. You were going to get your Alpha back and you were going to do whatever it took to get him back, consequences be damned. 

You felt him tense up a bit and heard him inhale sharply and you stroked your thumb across his pec as you continued to kiss him very softly. You’d almost given up, you could feel the tears forming in the corners of your eyes when something so amazing, so wonderful, so truly breathtaking happened that you did start crying but for an entirely different reason. As you went to pull away, as you were just about to give up you once again uttered a soft whimper. 

That tiny sound falling from your lips was all it took to break through whatever programming they’d done on Steve because he immediately relaxed and wrapped his arms around you and broke the kiss just long enough to say, “Don’t cry, babydoll. Alpha’s back and I’m not going anywhere ever again.” Your eyes snapped to his and you watched as the darkness that had been there disappeared and Steve Rogers came charging back as tears streamed down your cheeks and a smile split your face. 

A very loud sniffle from behind you caused everyone to jump and turning around you found Natasha with her head on Wanda’s shoulder the both of them sobbing. You went to open your mouth and say that everything would be alright but then your heat made itself known again and you dropped to your knees clutching your stomach and screaming in agony. One whiff was all it took for Steve to go into instant primal mode as he crouched down and picked you up bridal style and looked at Bucky who simply nodded and took off running with Steve carrying you in his arms following closely behind for the quinjet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well ya heat comes back with a vengeance and did I mention it gets a wee bit awkward?

You curled into Steve’s chest and screamed and sobbed in agony as your temperature spiked dangerously and he sprinted as fast as he could to the quinjet. As soon as he closed in on the quinjet, he looked over his shoulder to Bucky and yelled, “Don’t let anyone in! I don’t care what their reasons are you do NOT let them in until I tell you to! As soon as we’re done I’ll grab an earpiece and let you know!” Bucky nodded as Steve punched in the code on the keypad near the ramp of the quinjet and any doubts about it truly being Steve vanished as soon as the ramp began to descend. As soon as you were inside the jet he stopped shifting his weight and pulled the comm from your ear. 

“Shhh, sweetheart, I know it hurts. Alpha’s gonna take such good care of you, sweetheart.” He cooed in your ear and your heart twisted for a completely different reason this time and sent a fresh wave of tears down your cheeks as you pulled your face back just enough to look up at Steve as you began to speak. “Steve?” You whimpered pathetically as he turned his head left and right looking around for a room that was empty. “Yes, doll?” He answered softly. You looked anywhere but his eyes as you sobbed, “I thought he was you. I really did and…I didn’t know he wasn’t you or I never would’ve let him.” 

Steve stopped dead in his tracks and your heart plummeted into your stomach as your mind went wild with all sorts of horrible scenarios in the dead quiet that now radiated throughout the quinjet. After several very long, tense minutes Steve whispered, “You mean…you wanted to…with me?” You nodded tears still falling from your eyes and still unable to meet his gaze. You felt a finger under your chin and you flinched slightly but looked up anyways and you almost laughed at the look on Steve’s face which was one of shock mixed with rage and a bit of shyness. 

“Sweetheart, let me explain something to you. In your mind you were with me, no one else right?” Steve asked softly and you nodded chewing your lip as you continued to look up at him. “Well, then it was me that you were with. I know his scent is completely different than mine and I know that the reason your heat came back so strong and so quickly is because of that exact reason, because of your attraction to me. But I’m here now, your real Alpha and I’m going to make it all better, ok doll?” He whispered as he leaned down and softly kissed you on the lips as another wave of brutal heat washed through you slowly causing you to moan in pain and break the kiss but you managed to nod before you bit down on his bicep to keep from screaming in pain. 

You biting his bicep caused Steve to staggered just a bit as he made his way into the first empty room he could find which just so happened to be a room off to the side of the main cargo hold. You looked quickly around and almost sighed in relief as you noticed that this room wasn’t the same as the…other room. You felt yourself being placed down on something cool and you opened your eyes just slightly to see that you were laying on a mat very similar to the ones back in the Avenger’s Tower training room, except that these were more to make sure that cargo didn’t take too much damage from being bounced around during turbulent flights so they were a lot thicker, not that you were complaining however. 

As you were looking around you felt your jaw start to hurt and you realized that you’d still been biting Steve’s bicep and you blushed brighter than Natasha’s hair as you took your mouth off his arm letting your teeth very gently drag over the skin which caused him to squirm and bite his lip as he balanced himself over you on his arms. “You trying to tease me, baby doll?” He whispered as he leaned down and began to attack your neck with kisses and bites. As soon as he found that one special spot of yours on your neck and licked it softly then bit down hard you felt slick gush into your underwear and knew that it wouldn’t be too long until your true Alpha marked you as his, body and soul. 

“Steve!” You panted in his ear as you felt him chuckle into your neck and you knew he was teasing you just a little. “You sure you want this, sweetheart? I’m not doing anything unless I have your permission.” He said as he looked up at you. In the back of your mind your rational self was squealing because that had to be one of the sweetest things you’d ever had said to you, but the horny heat crippled Omega side of you was growling and rolling her eyes in annoyance but you managed to balance the two sides and look down at him and say, “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.” 

The wicked smile that lit up Steve’s face almost took your breath away as he literally shredded the shirt and pants you were wearing. Sitting back up just long enough to yank his shirt over his head he stopped dead just as the shirt came over his head and he looked at you eyes dark with lust and hair messed up from him yanking his shirt off in a hurry and said, “Oh darlin’, you’ve got no idea what that scent of that delicious slick coated pussy is making me wanna do to you.” You whimpered and writhed beneath him then slid one hand to your nipples and the other you slid down your body to play with your already slick drenched folds as he sat back on his haunches to watch for a moment.

“Mmmm, look so beautiful.” He growled as he yanked his pants down and began to palm himself over his boxers though he really didn’t need to seeing as how he was already hard enough to tent them. “Alpha…please…need your knot!” You mewled as you reached up for him with the hand that had been teasing your nipples and any and all restraint he still had snapped and he went into full primal Alpha mode as he yanked his boxers down freeing his rather astonishingly large cock. You gaped at it for a moment causing him to flash you a dirty grin that had you moaning his name without him even touching you. 

“Wait, darling. We gotta do this right.” He panted and you knew what he meant. As Alpha of the pack, the first time rutting with a new Omega meant that the rest of the pack had to watch. You nodded and leaned up to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses up and down his neck and jaw as he pulled a spare comm from a desk drawer from your left, put it in his ear and said, “Buck, can ya hear me? Good. Now.” You knew that that was all Bucky needed to hear and that he would completely understand what he needed to do without having to be drawn a picture and you were highly thankful for it at that moment seeing as how you were slicking again as you inhaled Steve’s scent.

You knew that it may be a bit awkward to do what you were about to do in front of your teammates. Hell, anyone else would’ve been mortified to even think about it but you were an Omega and he was an Alpha and it was simply as normal as breathing or eating. You bit down on his bicep again as a cramp ripped through your abdomen just as you heard the ramp to the quinjet start to descend. He growled and before you could fully register what was happening he’d gotten your mouth off his biceps and you flipped over on your hands and knees just as you heard Natasha ask loudly, “Steve, (Y/N)? Where ya at?” 

Instead of answering, Steve simply thrust into you hard from behind causing you to scream. “Found em!” Tony said as you heard Natasha start giggling and you couldn’t help but crack a smile as she came walking through the door just in time to see the rutting start. You moaned Steve’s name loudly as he slammed into the spot inside you that had you seeing stars and your forehead hit the mat as you panted for breath. You felt him lean down and heard him whisper softly in your ear, “Such horny little beasts they are, getting off on their Alpha taking his beautiful Omega.” You looked up and to no surprise, the first sight you saw was Tony with his back to the rest of you with his hand in his pants as the scent of you two mating drove the pheromones in the room through the roof. 

Natasha who had been mated with Bruce for some time simply went over and sat down but was immediately pinned to the wall as Bruce ripped her black lycra pants down just enough so that he could ravish her with his face and fingers. Wanda, Sam, and Loki were simply blushing harder than you’d ever seen them blush before. Thor and Bucky were sitting off in opposite corners jerking off as you felt the all too familiar signs of an orgasm building in the pit of your stomach and you whimpered as Steve pulled you closer to him and began to whisper the most filthy, delicious things in your ear. 

“You like it when they watch us don’t you, darlin?” He growled darkly as your pussy began to clench around his cock as he continued to pound into you from behind. “Dirty little Omega likes to show who owns her. Look at them, baby. Filthy fucking animals…stroking and fingering themselves all because of us. But that’s not what’s getting you off, is it? Oh no, it’s my voice whispering in your ear isn’t it?” You could only nod as you panted and writhed beneath him meeting his thrusts with your own not caring who was watching as moans from every direction echoed around the room as you heard him chuckle.

“So tight, darling.” He whispered huskily in your ear as you started to come undone beneath him. “My fucking Omega. Fucking Alpha touching you. I should rip him apart with my own hands for touching what’s mine.” He growled thrusting harder and faster into you his rage bleeding into his voice. You knew that his anger wasn’t directed at you but at the Alpha who had unwisely dared to lay a finger on you. “Alpha!” You whimpered as you felt yourself beginning to slick and he reached down and slid a finger over your clit and you barely had enough time to register him saying, “Come for me, my little Omega,” before your world dissolved into white and you screamed his name as your orgasm ripped through you.

Just when you thought it could get no better you felt him thrust hard once and bite you on that spot on your neck that drove you insane and you knew that he’d knotted you and that just sent you into another orgasm. By the time you’d managed to catch your breath the rest of the team were filing out all except Bucky and Tony who were grinning at the both of you as they walked over and Steve gently helped you flip over onto your back without hurting either of you and began nuzzling his face into your neck and rubbing his hands up and down your arms enveloping you in that amazing, calming scent of his. 

“Can we help you?” Steve asked coldly as they got about five feet from you both. Bucky’s smile only grew as he looked over at Tony and said, “Told ya.” Tony sighed and without even saying anything pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled a twenty out and handed it to Bucky who smiled and gave him a sarcastic little salute as he turned on his heel and strode out the door with Tony shaking his head and muttering under his breath right behind him and you yelling at Bucky, “TOLD HIM WHAT?!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more of you guys doing the fondue

It’d been a month since you’d gotten back from Belarus and you were still absolutely livid and two particular Avengers by the names of Antony Edward “Tony” Stark and Bruce David Banner. Tony decided to bring it to everyone’s attention that Steve needed to be put under quarantine about two weeks after you’d gotten back. Your heat was just ending but for some reason, you were more irritable than usual. “I’m sorry? Exactly why should he be quarantined?” You growled as you stood up and began to stomp towards Stark with a murderous look on your face only to be stopped by Natasha and Bucky. “(Y/N), it’s just to see if he’s got a clean bill of health is all. In fact…” Bruce spoke up nervously. He let the last sentence hang awkwardly in the air for a few moments before taking a deep breath and continuing on. 

“We’ve actually already spoken to Steve about it.” He said quietly. Everyone in that jet knew that a mid-heat Omega without their Alpha was a fight just waiting to happen and from the look that you were giving Tony at the current moment the rest of the team knew that it was only a matter of time until he was on the receiving end of an ass-kicking that he’d never forget. “And?” You growled not bothering to even turn around and look at Steve because you already knew that he’d said yes. You honestly felt extremely sorry for Bruce always being the one picked to be the bearer of bad news. He was honestly a sweet man and you absolutely hated Tony for making him be the one to tell you all this when he or Steve could’ve easily told you. 

“I said yes,” Steve said from right behind you and your patience snapped as you turned and leveled him with a glare that would’ve stripped paint from walls and had a lesser man quaking in his boots but Steve simply looked down at you with his classic logical stare and you knew that you were about to get a lecture so you simply turned on your heel, grabbed your rucksack and as soon as you felt the jet land, stomped down the ramp and back into the tower with the rest of the Avengers jogging to catch up as you cursed under your breath in Russian. You could hear Nat chuckling behind you and it was taking everything in you not to turn around and lash out at all of them because, this was in no way, shape, form, or fashion amusing to you. In fact, you felt betrayed, like he only did this because he didn’t want to be bothered by you any longer. 

You kicked open your bedroom door and slung your bag from the hallway onto your bed and didn’t even slow down as you heard several people behind you gasp as you continued to make your way to the gym where you hoped you’d be able to drown out Steve’s stupid, logical argument that already had you seething. As soon as you could though you took off jogging and left the rest of the team behind and as soon as you got to the gym you sighed in relief when you saw that it was full of people and that Steve wouldn’t want to talk about this in front of an entire crowd of people, or so you thought. You’d just yanked your shirt over your head and kicked out of your boots and sat down to begin taping your hands when you saw out of your peripheral Steve storming into the room. 

“EVERYONE OUT! NOW!” He bellowed and immediately the room was completely empty. You’d just finished taping your right hand and started on your left as he walked over to you the emotions in his eyes flashing between one another so quickly that you couldn’t get an accurate read on any of them. “Why are you acting like this?” He growled as he took hold of your hands to get you to stop and focus on him. “Why am I acting this way? Are you fucking kidding me right now, Rogers? You, Banner, and Stark all had a little get together without me, which explains why you were ‘in the bathroom’ so long during the flight might I add, and yet instead of you, my Alpha, being the one to tell me all this you and Stark yet again let Banner be the sacrificial lamb for someone’s rage. And don’t sit there and give me that ‘I’m doing what’s best’ bullshit. If there was anything truly wrong then why the fuck did they let us mate back on the jet in Belarus, huh?” You yelled at him as you yanked your hands out of his. 

This was complete and total bullshit and it appeared that only you were able to see it. You finished taping your left hand and stood up and walked over to the stereo and hooked your phone up to the Bluetooth speakers and began playing the loudest dubstep that you could find and then walked over to Steve’s punching bag hanging up in the corner and began to take your fury out on it with punches and kicks. Steve followed but once you’d started beating the hell out of the punching back he kept a few feet back but yelled over the music, “Doll, I’m doing this to be extra sure. I mean, what if I don’t do this and I end up losing my memory again while I’m near you? I could end up hurting you!” You didn’t say anything as you kept going at the punching bag but tears were starting to blur your vision and you knew that soon you wouldn’t be able to see the punching bag but you refused to break. You refused to cry. 

“Do what you want, Rogers. You always have.” You yelled back at him as Sam walked over and turned the music down as the rest of the team approached you warily. “(Y/N), it’ll only be for a little while,” Bucky said in a low, soothing voice. You stopped mid swing and turned to face him and growled, “And how long is a little while exactly?” The rage that you’d been trying to vent into the punching bag was coming back tenfold the longer you stood there having this conversation. The entire fucking team had been told before you, his Omega, the one he should’ve told first. Bucky, Bruce, Clint, Sam, and Wanda all looked at their feet as they either picked at their clothes or scratched the back of their necks. Natasha, Tony, Thor, Loki, and Steve all looked at each other and then back at you. You narrowed your eyes and began to stalk towards Stark who immediately started backing up and the rest of the team scattered knowing good and full well what you were capable of having seen you take down grown men several times your size in battle without even batting an eye. 

“HOW BLOODY LONG IS MY ALPHA GOING TO BE IN QUARANTINE, STARK?!” You bellowed as you pinned him against the wall by his throat as your eyes flashed dangerously. “A month!” He managed to choke out and what little restraint you had snapped as you screamed in rage and threw him halfway across the room with only one hand. Thor, Bucky, and Loki made the mistake of trying to come up behind you about that time and you rounded on them next. A quick jab to the diaphragm doubled Loki over and your knee connected with his nose before he’d even fully bent over. Bucky tried to grab your left arm and you spun as you dropped low and kicked his feet out from underneath him. You heard crackling behind you and smelled burning ozone and you knew that Thor was lighting up behind you but you didn’t care. You hurt far too badly to care at this point. Your Alpha, your heart, your sanity was being taken away and you didn’t care how many of them you had to take down to get them to see how stupid and heartless this was. “Thor!” You heard Steve scream but about the time you turned to attack Thor he’d already unleashed a lightning bolt at you and you hit the ground flat on your back as your vision twisted and you sobbed, “Don’t leave me, Alpha,” before your vision faded to black. 

~time skip~

You woke up to everything hurting and a loud beeping in your ears. You groaned and sat up only to realize that you were in your own bed. You knew that someone would be in to check on you soon since your vital signs would have changed on the monitor and even if that wasn’t the case you knew Stark would have JARVIS watching to see when you woke up. Sure enough, a few seconds after you woke up you heard your door open and Bruce and Natasha came walking in. “Knock, knock,” Bruce said giving you a small smile. You returned it halfheartedly as tears pricked the backs of your eyes and you couldn’t even look at Natasha. You watched as Bruce brought a chair over and sat down and began to unhook you from all the machines. You felt the bed sink to your right and you knew that Natasha had crawled into bed with you as you felt her arms wrap around you. 

“It will be alright, sweetie.” She murmured as she pressed a kiss to your forehead. The tears you’d been fighting won out and began to stream down your face as Bruce unhooked the last electrode from you and you turned over and sobbed against Nat’s shoulder. “Why, Nat? Why was I the last one to know?” You sobbed brokenheartedly. She stroked your hair quietly for some time letting you cry it out against her and then said, “Sweetheart, you have to know that it took us quite some time to convince him to go into quarantine. His reaction was almost the same as yours except well…” She faltered a bit and you sniffled and then mumbled, “He didn’t attack the rest of you?” Both Natasha and Bruce cracked up laughing and you raised your head to look at both of them with a very confused look on your face. “I don’t… Why are you laughing?” You asked weakly. This only caused them both to laugh harder and you’d just about given up on getting an answer when you heard another knock at the door. “Come in.” You called and moments later the rest of the team came shuffling in. 

It took you only moments to figure out why Bruce and Natasha were in hysterics and soon you were gigglesnorting along with Natasha. Bucky had his arm in a sling and a cautious look in his eyes and Thor looked like he’d just seen a small animal get kicked and was on the verge on tears. But as soon as your eyes landed on Loki you couldn’t contain the laughter anymore, for across his face was a huge nose cast from where you’d broken his nose and he looked at you as though he could not fathom why you would’ve attacked him of all people. All it took was one look at Natasha and the both of you were wheezing and hugging each other as the rest of the team looked on either smiling or shaking their heads. “Well, at least we know she’s in a good mood,” Sam said chuckling. You nodded unable to physically speak as tears of laughter rolled down your face.

It took you, Bruce and Natasha, a full ten minutes to stop laughing but after you wiped your eyes on the sheets you looked up at Bucky, Thor, and Loki and said, “Sorry about all that. I wasn’t in the best of headspaces and… I have abandonment issues. It’s been a recurring theme throughout my life that whenever I get close to someone and develop a relationship with them whether romantic or otherwise they always end up leaving me and I may have overreacted.” A choking sound from the direction of your closet made everyone jump and turn to look at Tony who was looking at you as though you’d just grown two heads as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and he raised a trembling finger to point at you. You honestly couldn’t help but start laughing again at how ridiculous he looked only this time the rest of the Avengers burst into laughter as well. 

Sam, Bucky, Thor, Loki, Wanda, and Clint all collapsed on the floor they were laughing so hard and you, Natasha and Bruce were all holding your sides and wheezing again as Tony shrieked, “YOU THREW ME ACROSS THE GYM BY MY THROAT YOU HEATHEN!” You and Natasha both doubled over laughing as Wanda drew a loud wheezing breath. It took about an hour but you’d all managed to calm yourselves and Tony had stomped out of the room seeing that he wasn’t getting anywhere with the apology especially after you’d told him that you were so going to show Pepper the footage of him after you told Thor, Loki and Bucky you were sorry. “So, would you like to hear the news on your Alpha?” Bruce asked quietly and the whole entire room went deathly quiet. 

“Yes.” You said chewing your lip completely failing to realize that the person in question had just entered the room and was now watching you from the doorway. “We’ve run every test we could think of on him and even some that we came up with ourselves,” Bruce said as he stood up and began to pull the sticky electrode pads off of you and Natasha crawled off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. All the rest of the team simply stood there with odd-looking grins on their faces and you furrowed your brow and looked at them and then Bruce and said, “Don’t tell me he’s pregnant.” Bruce snorted and started laughing as the rest of the team facepalmed and started laughing as well as Bruce said, “No, he is not pregnant. Trust me we’ve all had the talk with him and he understands to wait until you’re both ready.” You could hear Natasha in the bathroom laughing as well and you looked over at him and was about to ask Bruce what Steve’s diagnosis was when you inhaled and took in a deep breath of your Alpha’s scent and almost started crying. 

“You smell like him.” You whimpered as you grabbed a pillow from beside you and hugged it tightly. The rest of the team looked on sympathetically and then one by one began to shuffle out. When it was just you, Bruce, Natasha and Steve, who was still leaning against the door out of your line of sight, Bruce said, “Sweetie, he’s fine. There’s nothing wrong with him but we had to be sure.” You nodded as tears of sadness now rolled down your cheeks and he smiled at you and said, “Everything will be alright, sweetie.” It was then that Natasha walked out of the bathroom and her gaze landed on Steve but you didn’t notice because you had your face buried in the pillow as you asked in a muffled voice, “How long was I out?” Both Natasha and Bruce looked and you without answering and you realized they probably weren’t able to understand what you were saying so you took a deep breath and flinched still able to smell your Alpha, raised your head and said, “How long was I out?” 

You looked up at Bruce who said, “You were out for about a week. I let you sleep because your body needed it, (Y/N).” You nodded slowly the scent of your Alpha still strong in the room. “So that means that my heat is about to start in another week or week and a half if my math is right.” You groaned as you flopped back on the bed still hugging your pillow. “Start? Sweetheart, it never ended. That’s why we’ve been monitoring you so closely while you were out. I’ve never seen or heard of an Omega’s heat lasting for this long.” Bruce said seriously. You furrowed your brow and looked up at him and said, “Never ended? Bruce, what are you talking about? I feel perfect…UNGH!” You doubled over as the heat and cramps slammed into you all at once and immediately someone heavy was on top of you as you whimpered in pain with your eyes squeezed shut. “Alpha!” You cried as you wrapped yourself around him and sobbed into his shoulder as Bruce and Natasha walked out of your room and shut the door quietly behind them. “Shhhh, baby doll, it’s alright. Alpha’s here, Alpha’s got you.” Steve whispered in your ear as he rubbed your back. You buried your face in his neck and inhaled his scent as he did the same to you. His scent enveloped you and you immediately moaned softly as you felt yourself start to get wet and you heard him chuckle in your ear as he flipped you over to where he was on top of you. 

“So beautiful. So perfect. My little Omega.” He breathed in your ear as he yanked your shorts and underwear off. Heat ripped through you and your nipples peaked against the tight fabric of your shirt and you whined as he began grinding his fully clothed erection into you, teasing you mercilessly. You yanked at the waist of his jeans and he chuckled and ground harder but slower causing you to growl in frustration. The feral sound that left your lips had him flipping you over onto your stomach and him pinning you to the bed with his full weight as he whispered darkly in your ear, “Did you just growl at me, Omega?” You squirmed and writhed beneath him but no matter which way you shifted you still couldn’t get any friction on your aching core and you whimpered as you finally stopped moving beneath him. A sharp slap to your ass had you moaning as he twisted your hair around his hand and yanked your head back and growled, “I asked you a question, Omega!” You moaned and wiggled your hips beneath him but got another sharp smack to the ass in response and you yelped and said, “Yes, Alpha! I’m sorry!” 

You heard him chuckle as he began to grind into you again and you knew that you were in for some teasing as punishment but somehow you knew that it wasn’t going to be a long punishment. You tried to hold as still as you could but you could feel his cock getting hard beneath his jeans and you bit your bottom lip and whimpered louder. “Dirty little Omega wants her Alpha to knot her hard doesn’t she?” He moaned in your ear and you nodded unable to form words at this point but again you knew that he didn’t mind. It was starting to freak you out a bit that you knew what he was thinking but you couldn’t be bothered with figuring it out at the moment. “Want me to fill you with my pups, don’t you? Oh, doll, you’re so fucking slicked up for me. I can practically taste it already!” He groaned as he stopped grinding into you and stood up and yanked his boots and clothes off. As soon as you saw his massive cock hard against his stomach you practically began drooling and reached out to stroke it but your hand was smacked away by him as he crawled back onto the bed on top of you and he whispered, “Uh-uh, baby girl. You don’t get to touch that yet.”

You whined and locked eyes with him and that’s when it happened. The world around the two of you began to slow and dim until it was only the two of you frozen to the spots you were in and Steve looked at you and smiled as tears began to fill his eyes and you knew what he was thinking without even having to ask him, that this was your bonding. You choked on a gasp and tears began to fill your eyes as Steve wrapped his arms around you and whispered, “Do you want this?” You pulled back just long enough to make eye contact with him again as you said, “Yes, Steve, I do.” The smile that split his face was one of pure joy and ecstasy as he brought his lips to yours in a slow, sweet kiss that turned heated almost immediately causing you both to moan. “Hands and knees, baby doll.” He husked and you complied instantly wiggling your hips back and forth as he kissed his way down your neck and back as he lined himself up with your slick soaked entrance. “I love you, (Y/N). So fucking much!” He whispered against your neck just below your right ear as he slowly slid inside your tight, wet, heat. You moaned his name and arched your back as he began to thrust slowly into you. “Sweet little Omega mine.” He whispered as he kissed your neck causing you to shudder. 

The feeling that you’d had before, of being able to almost know what he was thinking without him having to say anything, intensified and you swore you could feel what he was feeling and you felt the telltale signs of an orgasm starting low in the pit of your stomach as he thrust harder and faster and you twisted the sheets in your hands as you balled them into fists. “Such a good little Omega, taking every last inch of your Alpha’s cock.” He groaned as he felt your walls begin to shudder around his cock. You whimpered his name and he leaned his head up and whispered, “Such a greedy, dirty little Omega. Wanting your Alpha’s cum to fill up that tight, slicked up little pussy of yours. Cum for your Alpha, baby doll. Cum all over your Alpha’s cock like a good girl.” 

Your vision went white as you screamed his name and warmth enveloped you as your orgasm triggered his and you felt him slam hard into you his knot swelling in painful yet pleasurable way locking the two of you together as your bonding hit its peak. You felt him reach down and begin rubbing your clit to drag out your orgasm and you could almost see yourself as he did inside your mind as you squeezed your eyes shut and slicked again all over his cock. Before you could collapse onto your stomach though he helped you gently turn over with a few hisses of pain to where it was more comfortable for the both of you and began to nuzzle into your neck and rub his large, calloused hands up and down your arms and shoulders. You opened your eyes when you felt something small, warm and wet hit your shoulder and you realized that he was crying. “Alpha, what’s wrong?” You asked trying to lean up on your elbows but he wrapped you up in a bear hug keeping you firmly in place and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Nothing’s wrong.” You heard him murmur as he continued to scent mark you. “Then why are you crying, baby?” You asked softly as you began to run your fingers through his hair and he finally looked up at you and said, “You realize we just bonded right?” It took you a moment for it to finally sink in and then you to began to cry as you wrapped your arms around him as he kissed you softly and soon after you fell asleep in each others arms only to be woken in the wee hours of the morning by a loud indignant shriek.


	20. Chapter 20

“Mmmf. BARBEQUE SAUCE! CHOCOLATE PUDDING! WHAT THE FUCK?!” You screamed as you flailed and ended up falling out of bed as Steve clutched his sides and laughed hysterically. You shot him a glare and pulled one of his shirts on and slipped into your shorts and made your way out into the common area of the tower and found who exactly it was that was squealing at a frequency that you were surprised that glass wasn’t shattering and dogs howling in anguish in a twenty block radius. As you and all you the rest of the Avengers came padding into the room and looked around you saw Wanda literally floating, the air around her swirling with scarlet energy as she took one look at you and Steve and burst out squealing again as everyone else clapped their hands over their ears in pain and began to yell at Wanda to shut up. 

“BRUCE FOUND THE FORMULA FOR THE ANTIDOTE!” Wanda cried as she did a loop to loop backward in mid-air. The entire team stopped dead in their tracks and you asked in a deathly quiet voice, “What did you just say?” It had taken Bruce working damn near night and day for him to actually find the files that contained the formula for the antidote and once he did he’d had assistant after assistant in and out of his lab making sure that what he was seeing what actually the correct antidote and not something that would actually end up doing you far more harm. “Sestra, didn’t you hear me?! Banner found the antidote! GO!” You were out the door and down the hall to the elevator before anyone could even register that you’d left the room. You stood in the elevator and bounced from one foot to the other impatiently as you said, “Banner’s lab,” and a mechanical feminine voice said, “Confirmed.” The doors slid shut just as Steve was making his way down the hallway and you felt the elevator begin to move smoothly downwards and you felt a slight pang of guilt that you didn’t hold the elevator for him but you were too damn excited and nervous for niceties right now. 

The elevator finally stopped and the voice rang out, “Lab,” and you almost tripped and felt flat on your face as you raced to get out. “BANNER?!” You yelled as you ran through the automatic doors causing him to jump about a foot in the air and turn a light shade of green. “Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” You said in a soothing voice as you ran over and began to rub his back soothingly. After a few minutes, his skin returned to its previous hue and he waved you off chuckling and said, “I’m fine now. But the Hulk says good morning and that he’d like donuts.” You both cracked up laughing hysterically as the rest of the team came walking into the lab and Steve immediately bee-lined it straight for you and wrapped his arms around you from behind as he planted kisses on your shoulder and whispered, “Omega mine,” as Tony, Sam, Loki, Clint, Nat, and Bucky all made gagging sounds to give him hell. “Do I need to ground you, children? Tony, you keep acting the way you are and I’ll haul your ass out to Bucky’s old family estate upstate where there are no electronics whatsoever and leave you for a month with an ankle monitor.” 

The team howled with laughter at the look of pure horror on Stark’s face as Bruce walked over to a freezer and retrieved the antidote from inside. As he straightened back up he turned and looked over at you and said, “I went over the formula three times with three different assistants to make sure that this is the correct antidote to what they gave you. It might…well, it’s going to hurt is what’s going to happen. Steve, I’m sorry but for your own sake and her’s, I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the room. You don’t have to leave this floor just this room. For now.” Bruce was fidgeting and you could tell that he was nervous and that the last thing he wanted to do was cause you any type of pain but unfortunately there was no way out around this. “I also found in the notes that you must apply electricity in order for this to work so um…Thor?” Banner asked the blonde Asgardian with a look of pure desperation on his face and Thor simply nodded. 

“Alright, I need you to lie down on the gurney over there.” Banner said pointing to a hospital gurney that looked like it belonged more in the 40s rather than in his immaculate, high tech lab. You couldn’t help but giggle as you walked over and Natasha frowned a bit and asked, “Everything ok?” You stopped giggling and looked over at her still smiling and said, “Yea, I’m alright, sestra. It’s just this gurney looks so out of place here. I mean there’s a machine not even ten feet away that can do a surgery by itself and all the doctor has to do is guide it from a computer program and yet here this is looking like it should be back in the 40s not here in this high tech lab.” You heard Sam and Tony snort and then start laughing and you turned to look at them and then saw why they were laughing. Bucky had a mock look of outrage on his face as he said, “Oh, so your Alpha and I aren’t high tech enough for ya? Think we’re too ancient to keep up with you young whippersnappers?”

You barely managed to make it over to the gurney without falling over something due to laughing so hard. “Alright, simmer down, Sarge. I need her on the gurney in one piece and if you keep making her laugh then I doubt that will be possible.” Banner chuckled as he helped you on to the gurney. You laid back and then sucked in a quick breath as you adjusted to the freezing cold metal beneath you. “Sorry.” Bruce said as he began to gently strap you to the gurney and you heard Steve from outside the room growl low and you looked over at Bucky, Tony, and Loki and said, “You may want to stand out there with him.” They all nodded with serious expressions on their face and walked out of the room to where Steve was watching through the quadruple-paned window. “You ready?” Banner asked softly looking down at you. Your heart almost broke for him but you patted him on the back of his hand as best you could as said, “Yes, I’m ready. Please, don’t worry. It may hurt for a little while but it’s better than having whatever this is left inside me.” 

Bruce smiled and nodded and then grabbed three syringes in each hand and without warning gave you all six shots at the same time three in your right arm and three in your left. “Thor, as soon as I step back I want you to hit her. Do not hesitate do you understand?” Banner yelled across the room. Thor cracked his neck and began to gather electricity around him and it was as if time slowed a bit. You saw the syringes empty in your arms, Banner began to move away and the sparks that were surrounding Thor grew brighter as he crossed the room in three strides and murmured, “I’m sorry, sweetling,” and laid his hands on your shoulders.

The pain was excruciating and you couldn’t help but scream even though you knew you shouldn’t because you knew what it would cause your Alpha to do and as you convulsed on the metal gurney you felt his rage and heard him scream, “THEY’RE KILLING HER! LET ME GO, BUCKY!” Tears formed in your eyes and you tried to stop screaming but Bruce yelled, “Thor, I hate to do this but you need to go harder!” The world went white and you could feel the rage, worry, and love surging through your Alpha for you. But then you began to feel the antidote taking hold and you stopped trying to fight against the electricity that Thor was pushing through you and as soon as you did you felt the antidote take hold. “Thor, move back!” Banner yelled as he stepped forward and the white-hot pain ripping through you faded and you lay on the gurney gasping for breath and completely drenched in sweat but completely free of the taint that HYDRA had infected you with. Bruce made quick work of checking you over and then smiled at you and whispered, “I think it’s best if you announce it. Your Alpha isn’t too happy with Thor or me at the moment.” 

You smiled and managed to catch your breath enough to yell, “IT WORKED!” You thought for a moment that no one had heard you but just as you were about to lean up to look around Bruce you heard the door slide open and Natasha repeat what you’d said to the men holding your Alpha back and all hell broke loose. There were several large thumping sounds as Steve threw Bucky, Tony, and Loki off of him and tore into the lab just as Banner stepped back away from you. “Omega,” Steve growled and ripped the leather straps off of you and pulled you into his arms as you wrapped your arms and legs around him and buried your face in his neck and he buried his in yours. The room was silent for quite some time and you had almost dozed off in his arms while enveloped in his soothing scent when Tony said quietly, “So it really worked?” You lifted your head up to look at him and smiled softly and said, “Yes, it worked. I felt it when it happened.” Steve growled loudly and pushed your head back down and without a backward glance stormed out of the room and said as you both reached the elevator, “We’re not to be disturbed for the entire weekend,” and with that the elevator opened and he walked in with you still wrapped around him as he glared at his friends before the doors shut and the elevator carried you back to your floor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that wedding bells I hear? I doth believe mine ears hear wedding bells!

As soon as you reached your room, Steve had kicked the door shut and had his face buried in your neck inhaling deeply. You were still drenched in sweat so you knew you couldn’t have smelled all that great but before you could open your mouth to suggest that maybe you should take a shower, Steve had pulled your head down into his neck and that soothing scent of his engulfed you and made you want to stay exactly where you were. He nipped your neck and you whimpered softly and you felt rather than heard him chuckle and he whispered in your ear, “Come, Omega mine. Let’s get a shower.” You lifted your head and smiled at him gratefully as he carried you into the bathroom bridal style and you giggled. “Alpha, I can walk!” You said as you playfully smacked him on the chest earning an arched eyebrow from him. 

“Oh really, Omega mine? Then let’s see you walk from the door to me.” He said as he turned to face you and you huffed and started towards the door. You were a bit sore but you just chalked it up to what you’d just gone through. That was until you touched the cold metal of the door jam and almost hit your knees from the painful tingling it sent up and down your arm. “Alpha!” You whimpered as he strode over to you and picked you up. Tears immediately welled up in your eyes as you buried your face in your Alpha’s neck. “Omega, look at me, doll.” He said quietly after a few minutes. You raised your head up sniffling and was met with the blazing gaze of your Alpha. “I need to get the shower started but I’m only going to be a few steps away, alright?” He murmured as he pressed kisses against your forehead. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at him. He was acting as though in order to get to the shower and get it started he’d have to go on a week-long mission, but you couldn’t deny that it was extremely cute. You pulled him down and placed feather-light kisses on his lips causing him to groan and you to smile. “Fuck, Omega, I love you!” He moaned into the kiss. Before he could get too carried away, however, you pushed him off of you towards the shower and said, “Focus, soldier.” The new nickname you called him had his eyes darkening with lust and he turned on his heel and got the shower turned on to the perfect temperature before he straightened back up and turned back towards you. 

“Come on, doll.” He said quietly as he held his hand out to you. You knew that he was turned on but you also knew that until he knew absolutely for sure that you were alright that he wouldn’t initiate any type of sex. You walked over to him and stepped into the warm spray of water and closed your eyes as you heard him open the soap bottle and you turned to look at him only to be pinned gently against the wall and he murmured, “Let me take care of you, Omega.” You could tell by the tone of his voice he needed this to make sure that you were truly alright and you simply smiled and nodded. He took the washcloth and very gently started washing your arms and then your legs. 

As he worked his way back up your body he growled as he took in the marks that Thor had left with his lightning and you opened your eyes and cupped his face in your hands. “I’m alright, Alpha. And I don’t mind these marks. They mean that I’m finally safe and free of HYDRA’s virus.” You said as you stroked both sides of his jaw with your thumbs. “Could’ve lost you, Omega. Thought you were gonna…Couldn’t fucking stand it. I was so scared.” He whispered the last part as he hung his head. You pulled him by the shoulders against you and began rubbing his back as tears mixed with soapy water between the two of you. “It’s alright, my Alpha. It’s alright.” You cooed softly in his ear. You could feel him starting to relax against you and you knew if you kept going you’d have to call Tony and Bucky in to carry your Alpha to bed because he’d have fallen asleep. 

“Hey, handsome. Don’t go falling asleep on me.” You said and Steve’s head jerked upright with a grunt. You laughed and turned towards the water and began to wash all the soap off. “I forgot to get your back, baby doll.” He said and you held still just long enough for him to wash your back. “My turn!” You said happily as you turned and grabbed the bottle of soap and poured some in your hand. He smiled down at you as you slowly began to wash him and you giggled when he put his leg up on the seat in the shower. “Ooooh! Showing some leg are we, Captain?” You said in a fit of giggles. Steve gasped dramatically and put a hand to his chest and said, “You aren’t thinking of taking advantage of little old me now are you?!” 

You couldn’t help but crack up laughing at his awful fake Southern accent as you both collapsed against each other in the shower. As soon as you both managed to calm down a bit Steve stood back up and then helped you back up. He kissed you softly cupping your face in both hands before washing all the soap off and turning the water off. “Come on, baby doll. Let’s get you dried off and then into bed.” He said as he held out a towel for you. You smiled and stepped out of the shower and into the towel as he wrapped it around you and pulled you into a warm hug. “How did I get this lucky, huh Omega?” He murmured as he pressed his lips to your forehead and you wrapped your arms tightly around him. “I love you, Alpha.” You say softly as you press a soft, sweet kiss to his jaw. 

“I love you too, Omega. But I have a question for you, darlin.” He says quietly after drying you off first and then himself and throwing the towel into the corner of the bathroom as you both step out into the bedroom both of you still completely naked. “Wait here for a moment and close your eyes. It’s a surprise.” Steve says as he kisses you again and you give him a quick confused look but close your eyes anyways. You can hear him opening and closing dresser drawers and you’re tempted to open your eyes to see what exactly he’s doing but you keep your word and keep your eyes shut. You hear him finally take something out of one of the drawers and then close it and walk over to you and the excitement coursing through your veins almost has you bouncing on the spot. 

You hear him chuckle and then say, “Open your eyes, Omega mine.” Slowly, you open your eyes trying to get your eyes used to the bright light. As you look around though, you don’t immediately register what’s going on but when you do a gasp rips from your lips and both hands cover your mouth as the realization hits you. Steve, your Alpha, is in front of you…on one knee with a black velvet box in his hands. “Omega mine, will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?” He asks softly his eyes full of love and adoration. It takes you several moments to find your voice but when you do you immediately say, “Yes, my Alpha!” With a roar from him and a scream from you, you both collide and end up on the floor both of you squeezing the other one as hard as you can. 

It was like this that the rest of the team burst in and found you. “WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Bucky, Thor, and Loki yelled over the both of you. “WHAT HAPPENED?!” Clint, Natasha, and Tony all screamed. “OH MY GOD GET SOME CLOTHES ON!” Wanda and Bruce screamed as they shielded their eyes and the rest of the group blinked and then chaos erupted. Clint, Natasha, and Tony all covered their eyes screaming and ran for the door, Tony hitting almost everyone and everything in the process, Bucky, Thor and Loki all burst into hysterical laughter and ran for the door as well, and Wanda and Bruce grabbed Vision as he walked through the door and drug him back outside as Wanda said, “We’ll explain it to you out here, V.” It took you and Steve mere moments to find clothes to throw on and then you both burst out of the bedroom and yelled, “WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!” And suddenly the rest of the team was screaming for a completely different reason.


	22. Chapter 22

You’d both decided to wait six months in order to properly plan the wedding out. Tony, as usual, had thrown an absolute fit since you weren’t going to go with the obvious choice and have the wedding on the Fourth of July complete with fireworks and red, white, and blue decorations. You’d rolled your eyes at him when he gasped dramatically and began to list all the reasons why it was your destiny that you two should get married on the most patriotic of all days to the most patriotic of all men. “Yea, except there’s the fact that I don’t think that Steve wants his wedding anniversary and his birthday to be on the exact same day.” 

You, Steve and the rest of the team burst into laughter as it dawned on Tony that the Fourth of July was, in fact, Steve’s birthday and the tantrum began. You’d all eventually locked him outside in the pouring rain until Pepper decided to take matters into her own hands and came and retrieved Tony and took him back to their house. You smiled and shook your head as Pepper lead a highly indignant Tony to her car. “YOU CALLED MY FIANCEE TO COME AND COLLECT ME?! AND PEPPER RENEE POTTS HOW COULD YOU?!” Tony shouted as she shoved him in the passenger seat as the rest of the howled with laughter around you. 

Finally, after everyone had settled down and all left going to do their own things, you turned to Steve and said, “So how about a fall wedding upstate? I think an outdoor wedding would be beautiful especially around the first week of October.” A smile grew on Steve’s face as he walked slowly towards you and wrapped you in his arms and whispered, “I think that’s perfect. Especially since the leaves will be turning colors. Won’t even have to buy decorations.” You laughed and smacked him on the arm as you kissed him and then said, “Oh no, Alpha. There’s going to be decorations just not many of them. Like you said since we’ll be outdoors I think that nature should be the main decorations.” 

As the weeks flew by and you two continued to plan, the team got more and more excited, especially when it came time for everyone to pick out their tuxes and dresses. For the ladies, you’d picked out a gorgeous cranberry colored knee length dress. Steve had picked out black tuxes for the guys complete with a cranberry colored tie. The day of the fitting for everyone was absolute mayhem, but you loved every minute of it. Pepper, Natasha, Wanda, and Sif had all squealed in delight as they saw the style of dress that you’d picked out for them and immediately settled on ankle high black pumps as the shoes. You’d laughed out loud heard from Steve that the guys were just as excited as the ladies were about their fittings. 

~time skip~

The big day had arrived and you were pacing back and forth in your gown as the rest of the ladies got ready. “(Y/N), it will be alright. I promise you!” Sif said as she walked through the door in her gorgeous knee-length dress and black pumps and her curly hair flowing down her back. You’d been up for the past week every morning at 6 am sharp hurling the contents of your stomach up and you’d hoped that today would be different but you weren’t that lucky as you’d bolted out of the hotel bed that you’d slept in alone last night at exactly 6 am and sprinted for the bathroom as your stomach gurgled ominously. 

You’d taken some Pepto and you were feeling much better but now that it was just a few moments before the ceremony you were starting to feel…everything. Anxious, happy, worried, scared, all these emotions and more flooded your system as the rest of your female companions came walking through the door beaming and every one of them gathered around you yelling, “SELFIES!” After ten minutes, Natasha had done a gorgeous smokey eye in gold, cranberry, and black on you, Wanda had helped you into your shoes since, due to the skirt of your gorgeous wedding dress, you couldn’t see your feet and Sif had done your hair. 

The girl’s stepped back and all admired you with soft sighs of awe as you turned around after putting on the necklace as the finishing touch and you blushed and said, “Alright, alright. Let’s not keep everyone waiting any longer than we have to.” You had talked to Wanda the day before and had told her about your nausea and she promised to help you out in her own unique way for today since it was your wedding day and as soon as Natasha and Sif got about three feet ahead of you Wanda curled her fingers and scarlet mist shot into your stomach and you sighed gratefully and thanked her. “No problem, now I’m going to get out there. You look so beautiful!” She gushed as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. 

You all piled in the limo and rode to the gorgeous vineyard that you’d picked out in upstate New York laughing and joking loudly the entire way. It was about a ten-minute ride from the hotel to the vineyard and yet it felt like you’d just sat down in the limo when you looked up and you were at the venue. Natasha, Wanda, Pepper, and Sif all got out before you as you’d planned. You took a deep breath and then, with the help of your friends, got out of the limo as well as walked down to where everything was set up. 

No one could see you yet but you peered through the vines and saw the guys up at the altar looking absolutely dashing in their tuxes. “You ready?” A deep voice behind you asked and you beamed from ear to ear as you turned and saw none other than Nick Fury himself standing there in a tux offering his arm to you. “Of course!” You said smiling brightly at him. “Ya know, I never once thought that you’d be the first one of the new recruits to get married.” He joked as he walked you to the end of the aisle. You laughed and nudged him in the side causing him to grunt and say, “Easy there. I’m not as tough as I look.” You were just about to open your mouth to mouth off to him when he gave the signal that the bride was here and the wedding was about to start. 

The music started and he simply looked down at you with a smug smirk firmly planted on his face as you glared up at him and you two walked down the aisle. As soon as you turned into the full view of your guests there was an audible gasp from them and you blushed and ducked your head and smiled from ear to ear. You looked back up though and saw your fellow recruits that you’d trained with all those years ago smiling at you on one side of the aisle. Looking in the opposite direction you saw several of your other heroic friends including Sue Storm who was dabbing her eyes, Shuri and Okoye who were both beaming at you, and that was just to name a few. 

The actual ceremony passed in a blur and before you knew it you heard the priest say, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!” Smiling from ear to ear and blushing hard enough that you were quite sure that astronauts in the Space Station were able to see you, you leaned up as Steve lifted the veil from your face and dipped you low as he kissed you amidst loud cheers from the guests and the groomsmen and bridesmaids. You squealed as he turned you back upright and then grabbed your hand and took off running. “Steve what about the food?!” You yelled laughing. “Awww, do we gotta, doll?” He pouted as he stopped and pulled you into his arms. 

“Yes, Alpha, we have to.” You murmured as he leaned down and placed a kiss so sweet against your lips that you were almost in tears. “Come on, Omega mine. Let’s go to the reception and then afterward I promise I’m going to ruin you.” Steve growled and a delicious shiver ran down your back and settled between your legs. You both ran to his truck and jumped in laughing as though you were two teenagers sneaking out in the middle of the night. As soon as he turned the key he leaned over and planted another kiss on your lips and you had to smack him in the back of the head to get him to break the kiss. “Alpha, we’ll be late if you keep on!” You said laughing at the expression on his face. 

“I know but you just taste so good.” He growled the last two words and you had to mentally remind yourself that you were planning on keeping this dress for your future daughter’s wedding and that it would be of no use to her if her mother and father tore it to shreds on their wedding day. You surprisingly made it to the reception about ten minutes before the guests did and you had a nagging feeling that they were staying behind to let you two have a little fun but you went ahead and texted Natasha and told her to have everyone head to the reception. As soon as everyone walked through the door the party began as the DJ yelled, “NOW INTRODUCING FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME, MR. AND MRS. STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!” 

The crowd cheered and the music began, loud and obnoxious and perfect for shaking your ass to. About four songs in the music changed and you knew that it was The Dance as Steve lead you into the middle of the dance floor and pulled you against him as you both twirled slowly. “I love you, Omega.” He whispered softly as you laid your head on his chest. “I love you too, Alpha mine.” You said smiling up at him. He leaned his head down slightly and placed a tender kiss against your forehead as you closed your eyes happier than you’d ever been before. The rest of the night passed in a blur and before you knew it you were heading off to Fiji for a month long vacation courtesy of Nick Fury. 

THE END


End file.
